


All You Need Is Love

by alliecat23784



Series: Broken [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Niall, Famous Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Famous Niall, Sub Harry, happiness, husbands working through tough times together, it's VERY light though, they're not hardcore into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliecat23784/pseuds/alliecat23784
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Three of the Broken Series: </p><p>Harry and Niall are married and off on their Honeymoon before Niall joins Harry on tour for the Summer. Not everything goes according to plan though. There are some bumps in the road and Niall gets the shock of a lifetime!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Again!
> 
> Well here is Part Three of the Broken Series. So many people are enjoying this verse so much and I'm so happy and flattered. I love writing about Harry and Niall and will keep writing as long as everyone is interested.
> 
> As always this is ALL fiction. None of it is real (although I wish Harry and Niall were Gay so they could get together in real life)
> 
> If there are any mistakes, they are all mine (I'm sure there probably are) but nothing too major hopefully.
> 
> The title is of course from the Beatles song of the same name because all Narry ever needs is love, right? At least in my world lol
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Niall and Harry were having the time of their lives on their Honeymoon. Once they left the resort where they got married, they flew to Rio de Janeiro and checked into The Fasano hotel where they would be staying for about a week. It was right on the beach and very busy but that's what Harry and Niall wanted. They wanted to be where the action is, enjoying Rio like any other tourists. They wanted to immerse themselves in the culture and all the beautiful things Rio has to offer. They didn't want to hide away so they wouldn't get recognized, not when they're on their Honeymoon.

 

“This room is beautiful, Harry,” Niall gushed as he stood in front of the large windows that looked out over the ocean. There was a door to his left that led out to a huge balcony and he decided right then and there they'd be eating breakfast out there the next morning.

 

“I'm glad you like it. I booked some of the best rooms with the best views for our Honeymoon. I want to spoil you and you have no idea how fucking _giddy_ I am that you're letting me do it.” Harry beams at him. “It means the world to me, ya know? I love you so much. I want to do everything for you. Always.”

 

“I know darlin'” Niall reaches a hand out to Harry, Harry taking it and linking their fingers together “Took me awhile but I got there in the end. You work so hard, you earned your money and you deserve to do whatever you want with it.”

 

“Our money,” Harry whispers, leaning in to kiss Niall on the nose “I want joint bank accounts when we get home. Joint everything.”

 

“What?” Niall laughs “Why? I mean, it's fine with me, don't get me wrong, I just wonder why it matters?”

 

“It doesn't really,” Harry smiles shyly “I just want to see both our names on the bank statements.”

 

“You absolute sap!” Niall laughs loudly but he's pulling Harry up against him and kissing him senseless right away.

 

“Oh and, I should probably tell you this,” Harry pulls back from their kiss to look into Niall's eyes “I've decided to change my name. If it's alright with you.”

 

“What?” Niall looks completely gobsmacked “I thought- we-”

 

“We decided not to, I know,” Harry nods his head “Because we both agreed that Niall Styles and Harry Horan sounded equally stupid. Harry Styles-Horan doesn't sound stupid though. It sounds perfect and I want it. I want your name. Then when we have kids someday, they can be called Horan and I'll have the same last name as them.”

 

“Are you serious?” Niall's eyes fill up with tears that are threatening to brim over “Wouldn't it- wouldn't it be too much for your albums and stuff?”

 

“I don't think so. I can keep Styles professionally I suppose but I don't really want to. I want everything changed. Twitter, Instagram, my e-mail, drivers license, credit cards, all of it. I don't buy the whole hurting the career thing. My fans know who I am, they know who you are, they're going to know who Harry Styles-Horan is. I'm hardly worried about any of that. I just want to be yours in every way. I want everyone to know I'm yours. I want to hear your name when I'm announced on talk shows and stuff. I want it all.” Harry explains to his husband, a huge grin on his face.

 

“Okay,” Niall whispers, pulling Harry into a tight hug “Okay, yeah. That would be just fine with me. I would love it actually.”

 

“Good!” Harry kissed Niall's cheek and stepped back “Now let's give that bed over there a bit of a work out before we head out to explore a bit”

 

“Gladly,” Niall smirks at Harry and soon the couple finds themselves tripping over their own feet and landing in a laughing heap on the bed.

 

 

 

 

Their week spent in Rio de Janeiro was everything they hoped for and more. They woke up every morning and shared a delicious breakfast out on the balcony, basking in the sun as it rose higher and higher into the sky, heating up the day for the millions of people living in and visiting the city. Harry was usually in Niall's lap, practically purring like a kitten as Niall doted on him, feeding him fruit and sucking bruises into the skin that would be hidden by a shirt. It was the absolute perfect start to their days- that and the fucking they did before they even got out of bed.

 

The rest of their days and nights were spent doing all the touristy things they could fit into one week. Christ The Redeemer was of course a must. Harry was only in Rio a little over two weeks ago for his show but he couldn't go out and see something like the Redeemer. Not when his fans knew he was in town and what hotel he was staying at. Now, everyone assumes he went home after his last tour date in Sao Paulo, so he and Niall moved freely around the city and spent at least an hour at the statue, talking quietly and admiring the beauty of not only the statue, but the view around them. Brazil was truly a beautiful country.

 

They also visited Tijuca forest where they spent a whole day hiking through the rainforest hand in hand, taking pictures of all the statues and visiting the waterfalls. They stopped in at the restaurant for lunch, which is where Niall was fairly certain Harry was recognized for the first time by a waitress who wasn't serving their table. To her credit, she simply kept peeking at Harry every now and then, didn't scream or come asking for pictures, or telling all her co-workers. Niall points it out to Harry and Harry makes sure to make eye contact with her on their way out, letting her know it was okay if she wanted to approach. She did, and still remained quiet and discrete about it, much to the delight of Niall and Harry. She spoke English but Niall spoke with her in Portuguese for a bit and they both posed for pictures with her since she said she was a huge Narry fan. Before they go, Harry asks if she can wait until they leave Brazil to post the pictures online. She agrees immediately, understanding why he asked that of her and then they were off, back into the rainforest with huge smiles on their faces because it was people like her that made Harry really love what he does.

 

The rest of the week was spent swimming and tanning at Copacabana Beach and going out at night to enjoy the fabulous night life Rio has to offer. They danced an drank for hours, usually heading back to the hotel, hot and horny and ready to rip each others clothes off.

 

For the rest of their first month on their Honeymoon, they spend ten days in Argentina, a week in Chile and another week in Peru. It was what they had planned before their wedding when they were expecting Niall to only have a month off. Since he decided to take a leave of absence, they had another month to play with before Harry had to be back on tour in America, so Harry had called his PA and asked her to make arrangements for them to visit the South of France, Italy, and lastly Miami where they would spend the last few days of the vacation before heading to San Diego where Harry's tour kicked off.

 

It was turning out to be a glorious two months. So far they toured around everywhere seeing different monuments, visiting museums, beaches, markets and oddly enough, they weren't recognized too much. The sun was hot in South America and both men wore a hat on their head while out and about as well as sunglasses and it seemed that people just took them as another two tourists in a sea of a million and didn't look twice at them.

 

After their month in South America, they headed to the South of France, quickly passing out on the large bed in the yacht Harry's PA had rented for them. They were exhausted from the long plane ride and jet lag so they decided to get some sleep first before they left the yacht to enjoy the beautiful beaches the South of France has to offer.

 

On their third day in France they were spending some time at the beach, swimming, drinking, and playing a bit of volleyball when another couple asked them if they wanted to play a game against them. Niall and Harry agreed and the couple grinned at them and held their hands out to introduce themselves.

 

“I'm Chris, this is my wife Victoria.” The guy introduced them. He was about the same height as Harry, with light brown hair that was kind of shaggy, it reminded Niall of Louis' hair. Victoria was a petite woman, with curves in all the right places and a long, beautiful mane of shiny dark brown hair.

 

“Everyone calls me Vic so please feel free to do so,” Victoria smiles at them as she shakes their hands.

 

“I'm Harry,” Harry shook both their hands, his smile lighting up his face.

 

“Niall,” Niall introduces himself “Where are you guys from?”

 

“We're from Canada. Toronto.” Chris offers “And I'm going to guess England and Ireland for you two?” Chris points between the two of them “Or I know I got the Ireland part right but one time I was sure this guy I met was Australian and he got very pissed off and informed me he's British. So you could be Australian for all I know. I'm terrible with accents.”

 

“You may be terrible but I'm not. He's English, babe.” Victoria says, rolling her eyes at her husband.

 

“Oh yes, he is very British,” Niall laughs “Get a few drinks in him and he becomes even more British with the accent.”

 

The two couples laughed for a moment, then they ran and got in their positions for a friendly game of volleyball.

 

It turned out to be really fun. Neither couple were experts on the game so they all made stupid mistakes. Harry and Vic spent five minutes rolling around in the sand, laughing because Vic is so short that she ended up serving the ball right into her husbands head. Niall and Chris just shook their heads and smiled at their spouses fondly, Chris intimating to Niall that he thinks he and Niall are clearly the athletic ones in their relationships.

 

In the end, both couple each one a game then they made their way to the covered loungers to get out of the sun for awhile. Harry bought everyone a round of drinks then came back and squeezed himself on to Niall's lounger instead of using his own.

 

“So, what brings you to the South of France?” Chris asked Niall and Harry.

 

“Honeymoon,” Harry and Niall answered in unison, Victoria cooing at them from behind her large umbrella drink.

 

“We got married last year. It's been a year so we decided to take a trip for our anniversary.” Victoria explained. “You're a wonderful couple. Can I tell you a secret?”

 

“Oooohhh I love secrets,” Harry leans closer, looking at Victoria conspiratorially.

 

Victoria leans in as well, her eyes shifting first to the left, then to the right before she whispers “I'm totally a Narry shipper.”

 

Harry sits back with wide eyes, while Niall laughs loudly, throwing his head back and nearly upending his beer.

 

“What's so funny?” Chris looks thoroughly confused “What the fuck is a Narry?”

 

At this point, Harry is giggling along with Victoria while Niall continues his loud bark of laughter. Harry finds he doesn't mind that she knows who they are. She didn't make a big deal out of it and treated them like normal people. That's all Harry can ask for really.

 

“Harry and Niall are Narry.” Victoria explains to her husband.

 

“Why?” Chris still looks confused.

 

“Oh my God. Never mind, babe. Never mind. Drink your beer.” Victoria rolls her eyes.

 

“Well thanks for not screaming out to the whole beach that we're here.” Harry thanks her sincerely.

 

“Nah. You seem like great people. I wouldn't disturb your honeymoon like that. My lips are sealed.” Victoria mimes zipping her lips and the topic is dropped just like that.

 

They spent a couple of hours with Chris and Vic, learning a bit about each other and finding they have things in common. They had fun and when Chris and Vic had to leave, they made arrangements to go to a club together the next night.

 

It was after they left that Harry went to get him and Niall more drinks. He smiled at the bartender, left a nice tip, and turned around to see a blonde woman blatantly throwing herself at Niall. He knew Niall wasn't interested and he knew Niall was most likely politely trying to send her on her way but it didn't stop the jealousy from sparking in Harry. Every time that woman put her hand on Niall's arm he wanted to walk over and pull her away from him but he kept his cool, knowing there could be paps anywhere taking pictures.

 

The woman finally got the message that Niall didn't want her after a few minutes and that's when Harry walked back up to Niall and quietly told him he wasn't feeling well and wanted to go back to the yacht. Niall jumped up and grabbed Harry's hand, looking at him with concern in his eyes, then quickly led him back to the speed boat that would take them back out to the yacht.

 

Once they were on board and down below where cameras couldn't see them, Harry grabbed Niall and shoved him against the wall, boxing him in and looking down at him with dark, lust filled eyes. “You're mine. _My_ husband. Not hers, mine.”

 

Niall stared back at him, his blue eyes wide, his chest rapidly moving up and down from his ragged breathing. He wasn't scared. He knew Harry would never hurt him. He was fucking turned on though and he didn't take long to lunge at Harry with such force that Harry stumbled back and hit the other wall with a loud bang knocking a painting and a clock off the walls. They kissed furiously, teeth clashing and biting into swollen lips and then, when they pulled apart, Harry heard two words he never expected to hear from his husband.

 

“Fuck me,” Niall's voice was deep, and raspy, filled with desire.

 

Harry choked on his own spit, his mouth falling open and his hair falling out of his bun and into his face “What?”

 

“I want you to fuck me,” Niall kept his eyes on Harry's, showing Harry he was dead serious.

 

Harry couldn't speak for a moment. In three years he'd never fucked Niall. He was a bottom, loved being a bottom, and he hadn't fucked anyone since he was seventeen and experimenting before he met Jack. They'd talked about it in the beginning of their relationship, Niall telling Harry he was versatile and there was no designated top or bottom in his marriage to Aiden. He told Harry he was perfectly fine with being the top, he just wanted to make Harry happy. Now...

 

“But-but...” Harry spluttered “I've never- we've never- fuck!”

 

It wasn't that Harry didn't want to fuck Niall. He enjoyed topping in the little experience he had with it, he just loved being the bottom. He was nervous though. It had been ten years since he topped and he didn't want to be bad and disappoint Niall.

 

“You don't have to,” Niall told him, no anger on his face or in his voice, just love “I don't want to pressure you. I just- I never thought I was the type to enjoy being pushed around but when you pinned me against the wall and got so possessive... fuck Harry, I've never seen you get like that before. I got so fucking hard.

 

Harry continued to breathe heavily, his tongue coming out to lick over his lips as he continued to stare down at Niall “I want to. Fuck, I'd do anything you ask I just- we've never done it that way and I don't want to be bad at it. Not with you. I don't want you to be disappointed.”

 

“Harry,” Niall moved in and pressed himself up against Harry, his hand sliding between Harry's legs and cupping Harry's hardening cock “There's no fucking way in hell I could ever be disappointed by you. Even forgetting the fact you have a bloody fantastic cock, I still wouldn't be disappointed because I'm in love with you. I'm in love with all of you, not just your body but your heart, your soul, your mind, all of it.”

 

“Okay,” Harry nodded, licking his lips again and sliding his hands over Niall's hips and down over his arse “I'll fuck you. I only wish that bitch were here to see it. Putting her hands on _my_ husband.”

 

“You're so fucking hot when you get jealous,” Niall bit his lip and looked up at Harry with a small smirk on his face “Are you gonna take me into the bedroom and have your way with me then?”

 

A low growl escaped Harry's lips as he stepped forward, away from the wall and lifted Niall off his feet. Niall wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and Harry held on to him with one arm under his arse, his other hand holding Niall's jaw as he kissed him senseless, delving his tongue into his mouth over and over again, tasting every inch of his mouth.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Niall gasped for air when he and Harry pulled apart. Harry was walking them toward the back of the yacht to the bedroom, his eyes never leaving Niall's, his mouth swollen and slick from Niall's tongue. “Fucking fuck Harry. I've told you before how hot it is when you pick me up like this, right?”

 

Harry smiled at Niall, that closed mouth smile that showed no teeth but made his dimples so deep and made Harry look so sweet and innocent. It was a look that Niall swore was going to bring him to his knees someday because he felt weak every time Harry smiled at him that way.

 

Nothing much was said after that. There was just the sound of Harry and Niall's lips as they continued to snog, the sound of clothes being ripped off and tossed onto the floor, the sound of their moans as they caressed each others bodies all over, then finally, the sound of Harry and Niall both gasping as Harry knelt over Niall on the bed, his arms holding him up next to Niall's head as he sunk his cock inside Niall for the first time.

 

When he began to move, slowly at first since it had been years since Niall had done this, his eyes never left Niall's and the emotion was so intense he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, a tear slipped from his eye as he took in his husband beneath him, his blue eyes so intense and full of love, his cheeks red from exertion, his lips pink and swollen from Harry's kisses. He didn't have to say anything as he continued to thrust inside Niall. Niall understood.

 

“It's okay. I got you,” Niall whispered as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and brought his head down for another kiss “I love you. I love you.”

 

Harry swallowed down a sob and nodded his head. He kissed Niall again then pressed his forehead against Niall's and bit his lip as he picked up the speed, pushing Niall further down into the mattress and thrusting harder inside him. Niall's hands slipped from around Harry's neck, down along his back where he held on tight, digging his fingers in hard enough to leave marks.

 

“Feels so good,” Niall whispered while Harry kept thrusting inside him. His eyes continued to remain open, looking into Harry's from oh so close since their foreheads remained pressed together. “You're a natural, darlin'.”

 

Harry released his lip from his teeth and giggled, a soft smile appearing on his lips. He loved when Niall called him that. Darlin'. No matter how many times he's heard it, he still loves it. “You're an amazing partner. You must bring it out in me.”

 

“Fuck!” Niall cursed when Harry changed the angle a bit and hit his prostate “Oh fuck, fuck! Keep- yeah keep going, right there. Oh fuck I love you.”

 

Harry kept going, gradually thrusting harder and harder until the bed was slamming against the wall and Niall was panting and moaning against his mouth as he kissed him. He could tell Niall was getting close so he held himself up on one arm and wrapped his free hand around Niall's red and leaking cock, jerking him at the same pace as his thrusts. Niall was coming in no time, shouting Harry's name and digging his fingers and heels so hard into Harry's body he's surprised he doesn't see stars.

 

“I love you,” Harry panted as he continued to thrust inside of Niall a few more times before he too, was coming with a shout. His arm immediately gave out and he fell on top of Niall, his breath ragged, his hair sweaty and his heart so full of love he thought it was going to burst.

 

“Incredible,” Niall breathed out as he tried to breathe. He held Harry close to him, his hands running up and down his back and up into his hair “Fucking ridiculously incredible.”

 

Harry smiled against Niall's shoulder where he had buried his face and turned his head on the pillow to look at Niall, a shy smile on his face and his cheeks blushing red “Yeah?”

 

“Have I ever lied to you?” Niall quirked an eyebrow and Harry's smile became wider, his green eyes sparkling because, no, Niall never had.

 

Their honeymoon continued after that night, after they discovered Niall was turned on by Harry's jealousy. Niall continued to fuck Harry as usual but there was a little shift in their relationship, a heat that was always there in their relationship had only gotten hotter and it became common for Harry to start bending Niall over things and fucking him until they were both seeing stars.

 

A month and a half into their honeymoon, they received an e-mail from Louis with an attachment to their wedding photos. People magazine had contacted Louis just after Christmas last year, as soon as their engagement was announced, asking if Harry and Niall would be interested in selling some of their photos exclusively to People magazine. Niall had been against it at first but Harry was quickly able to change his mind.

 

_Absolutely not!” Niall slammed his palm down on the table, shocking Harry and Louis._

“

“ _Niall,” Harry spoke cautiously “I'm not saying we have to sell the rights to our wedding photos but couldn't we at least discuss it?”_

 

“ _No, we cannot!” Niall folded his arms across his chest “Three million dollars! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I'm not going to be bought Harry. It's not happening.”_

 

“ _Wait a minute,” Harry held up his hand “What exactly are you opposed to? Releasing any photos at all? Or getting paid for them?”_

 

“ _Getting paid for them, obviously! I just assume you're going to put some of the photos on twitter and Instagram so why should anybody **pay** for them? They can just get them for free.”_

 

“ _Oh,” Harry blinked his eyes a few times “So you're okay with sharing a few photos? We will obviously pick specific ones and then keep the rest for ourselves and our family to see.”_

 

“ _Yeah, that's fine. I'm marrying the most gorgeous man in the world, darlin'. It would make me proud to show our photos and have everyone know you're mine.”Niall's hand slid across the table, his fingers encircling Harry's wrist, his thumb lightly brushing over the underside._

 

“ _It would make me proud too,” Harry blushed slightly and dipped his head. He turned his hand over on the table and slipped his hand into Niall's, their fingers intertwining “I love showing you off. Why do you think my Instagram is full of photos of you?”_

 

“ _The pair of you make me sick sometimes,” Louis rolled his eyes at them. Harry didn't miss the tiny smile that briefly flitted over Louis' lips though._

 

“ _Can I just suggest something?” Harry turned back to Niall “It seems silly to just let three million dollars go to waste. They're obviously quite willing to part with it so...why don't we accept it with the stipulation it be donated to charity? I believe Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie did the same thing when People offered them money for pictures of their twins years ago. We could do that and it could be whatever charity you like. You can choose.”_

 

“ _Oh!,” Niall's blue eyes went wide and his mouth gaped open a bit “I- I never thought of that. Charity. O-okay, yeah, yeah, I like that. That's a good idea.”_

 

“ _I thought you might like that idea. You're such a generous person. It's one of the things I love the most about you.” Harry smiled and cupped Niall's blushing cheek in one of his large hands._

 

_Louis snorted “And the thing you like the most is his magic dick right? Because it must be magic with the way you were screaming last summer when I walked by your tour bus when Niall came to visit you on tour.”_

 

“ _Oh my God,” Harry groaned as he leaned forward and tapped his head against the table, Niall cackling loudly beside him._

 

“ _Magic, hmm Tommo? Are you jealous? Would you like a ride?” Niall teased Louis, his laughter only getting louder._

 

“ _Yeah right,” Louis scoffed “Even if I were Gay I wouldn't go near your dick. Harry may be the nicest person on earth but when you get him mad it's not pretty and I have a feeling he wants to be the only person riding your magic dick.”_

 

“ _Oh my fucking God,” Harry looked mortified “Do either of you have any shame at all?”_

 

“ _Nope!” Niall and Louis said together, both men laughing at Harry's outraged face._

 

Niall had decided he'd like the money to go to the childrens hospital in London, Harry wholeheartedly agreed and within a week, Louis had set everything up with People magazine, the only thing left to do was sign the contracts.

 

The e-mail from Louis asked them to pick the ones they wanted for People magazine and shortly after, an official statement of their marriage would be released in the magazine along with the photos.

 

“It's too hard to pick a few photos,” Harry whined. He was sprawled on their bed in their hotel room in Rome, completely naked, with Niall spooning him and looking at the pictures over his shoulder. “You look hot in all of them. I love all the photos!”

 

Niall chuckled and kissed Harry's shoulder tenderly before he reached around Harry to tap his finger on the screen of Harry's phone. He scrolled up a bit and stopped on a picture the photographer snapped of Harry alone, laughing at something someone off in the distance said “I like this one.”

 

“Niall,” Harry pouted “You're not even in that one. I think maybe this one?” Harry scrolled up even further to a picture of Niall looking adoringly at Harry as Harry looks down with a shy smile on his face. It was taken right after Niall had whispered in his ear how handsome he looked, how he was the most incredible man Niall had ever seen.

 

“Why that one?” Niall asked, his lips still kissing along Harry's shoulder and up toward his neck.

 

“The way you're looking at me,” Harry said quietly “When you look at me like that, I feel so special. So loved. I want everyone to see that, especially my fans because they are so protective of me. Over the years I haven't really held back who I am. They've always gotten the real me in interviews and on stage and they love me. They love me for who I am and I want them to know I'm happy.”

 

“Everything you just said is exactly why they love you. You're sweet, thoughtful and you include them in your life. You're constantly talking to them on Twitter, posting pictures of simple things that happen in your life, letting them know you. You're an incredible human being, darlin' and they see that.”

 

“So yes to this photo then?” Harry turns his head around to smile at Niall.

 

“Absolutely. Whatever you want, H. I'm okay with anything you pick.” Niall assured him.

 

“Okay,” Harry nodded. He let his head fall back and rest against Niall's shoulder while he scrolled through the photos and picked a few more for Louis to send to People. It took awhile, but they were really happy with what they chose and were excited for everyone to see how happy they are together.

 

They sent an e-mail back to Louis with the photos they chose and the all clear, and Louis forwarded them on to the magazine along with details about the wedding that were approved by Harry and Niall.

 

The edition of the magazine that was to have Harry and Niall's pictures was done and all set for publication, they were just waiting on those photos and five days later, the issue hit the newsstands and their wedding photos were front and centre on the cover and all over their website.

 

Harry's fans, the media and the whole celebrity world lost their minds when the photos came out. Narry had steadily become more and more popular over the three years they had been together and this seemed to take it to a whole new level. Even other celebrities were freaking out and gushing over the photos and Harry and Niall could do nothing but stare with their mouths hanging open as they looked at the links Louis kept sending them.

 

The response was incredible and by the time Harry and Niall made it to the States for a few days in Miami, Narry had been trending on twitter for weeks. They had spent their time in South America and the South of France largely unnoticed but by the time they left Italy to fly to America, things were going crazy and Harry called Louis to have him alert his security. They hadn't taken anyone with them on their honeymoon but it was very clear once they stepped foot in America they were going to need a lot of help to fend off the paps and over excited fans.

 

They tried to keep their time in Miami on the down low but it didn't take long for someone to notice them and before long the chaos had started and Harry was glad his security was there to help them out and keep them safe.

 

Not everything went off without a hitch though. Two days after they arrived in Miami, they went out for a late dinner at a popular Miami restaurant they both wanted to try. Harry's PA had booked them a table and they had been tucked away in a quiet alcove where they wouldn't be bothered and could have a good old fashioned romantic dinner.

 

After they finished dinner and dessert, they got up to leave only to find the paps were waiting for them outside, in the front and the back so no matter which way they left they had no choice but to go through a sea of paps. Someone had obviously seen them go into the restaurant or a staff member tipped them off, either way it was a shit show so Harry grabbed on to Niall's hand tightly and kissed his lips softly, whispering that it would all be fine since he knew Niall was claustrophobic.

 

Usually they would keep their heads up and smile at the paps, sometimes even wave to them. Especially in London where Niall often ran into the same guys over and over again and had developed a rapport with them, talking about football and other sports all the time. Not on this night though. There were so many and the American paps were always so much more aggressive than paps anywhere else.

 

So they kept their heads down and let their security lead them toward the waiting car, keeping the paps back so they had room to walk. They were halfway to the car when Harry felt a hard tug on his hand and looked back to see it was Niall's hand hauling on his as he had been tripped and was trying to keep his balance to stay on his feet.

 

Thankfully, between Harry's hand in his and Dylan (one of their guards) reacting quickly, Niall was able to stay on his feet and Harry was pulling him up against him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He looked at Niall's face to see if he was alright and saw how pale he was and saw a hint of fear in his eyes and he lost it. He rounded on the paps while shielding Niall's body with his own, his green eyes flashing with anger.

 

“Hey!” Harry yelled over the sound of cameras going off and paps yelling questions at them. They seemed to quiet down a little, eager to hear what Harry had to say “I've always been nice to you lot. Always. I smile for your pictures, I deal with you following me everywhere, even though you're all fucking pains in the arse, I've never been anything but nice to you. Now you've gone too far. We were enjoying a nice dinner at a nice restaurant and just trying to go back to our hotel but one of you was clearly too eager to get our fucking picture and ended up tripping my husband. He could have gone face first onto the pavement. He could have been seriously hurt! I swear to God if this ever happens again I'll find out the names of every single pap in this country and file restraining orders against the lot of you. Now get out of my fucking way!”

 

Surprisingly, the way to the car became a lot less congested and Harry had Niall in the backseat of the Range Rover within thirty seconds, their security jumping in the car behind them.

 

“Are you okay?” Harry held Niall's face in his hands as the car peeled away from the restaurant “Are you hurt anywhere?”

 

Niall shook his head, licking his dry lips before he spoke “No. I'm not hurt. Dylan caught me. I'm fine.”

 

“You're shaking,” Harry ran his thumb across Niall's cheekbone softly “You're not fine.”

 

Niall closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a shaky breath “I am. I'm okay. I just- for a moment, I thought I was done for. I thought I was going to hit the ground and be- and be trampled and I-I-”

 

Niall's voice broke as a sob escaped his lips and Harry was scrambling quickly, not giving a fuck about seat belts as he pulled Niall onto his lap “I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, baby. This is all my fault. If anything ever happened to you-”

 

“No,” Niall shook his head against Harry's chest “It's not your fault, Harry. It's not. I'm fine, I promise. Just a bit shaken up. I'll be fine once we get back to the hotel and climb in bed with you.”

 

“I love you,” Harry kissed the top of Niall's head “I can't tell you what it did to me when I saw you almost go down like that.”

 

“It's over now,” Niall sat up on Harry's lap, wiping the tears off his face “I was just a bit shaken up. It's okay. Let's try to forget about it and just crawl in bed and watch something on the telly.”

 

Harry leaned forward and pecked Niall's lips a few times before pulling back with a huge grin on his face “We'll figure out which channel is VH1. Maybe they're showing one of those crazy shows about washed up stars from the eighties you love so much.”

 

“Shut up,” Niall shoved Harry's shoulder “The eighties were brilliant.”

 

“You weren't even born yet.” Harry replied with a cheeky smile.

 

“Fuck off!” Niall slid his body off of Harry's lap and sat back down in his seat, fastening his seat belt. “It's a minor detail.”

 

Harry laughed and stared across the backseat at his husband. He was still a bit pale but he was okay and that's all that mattered.

 

Of course the video of Harry going off on the paps hit the internet immediately and their phones started blowing up with people texting to ask if they were okay. Harry made a quick call to Louis, who was already in Los Angeles awaiting Harry's arrival, and asked him to let everybody close to them know they were fine and to go on twitter and write something pretending to be him, assuring everyone all was well.

 

Their phones were turned off after that and they spent the rest of the evening cuddled together in bed until they both eventually fell asleep with the telly still on.

 

Of course everything was crazy when they woke up the next day. Harry turned his phone back on and had several texts and e-mails about what happened the night before, a lot of them from Louis. They were links to articles written about the incident and Harry cringed thinking they probably weren't very good. Everyone knows not to go off on the paps because it only made yourself look bad and was bad for your image. The articles weren't bad, though, they were actually very good and supportive.

 

**Harry Styles Blows Up at Paparazzi in Defence of his Husband, Momentarily Crashes his Twitter.**

 

**Harry Styles, 28 and new Husband Niall Horan, 31, were having dinner in Miami last night when Horan was tripped up by the hoards of paparazzi fighting to get their picture. The pair were surrounded by dozens of paps as they tried to get to their car after dinner and once he realized Horan had been tripped, Styles wasted no time turning around and giving them a piece of his mind.**

 

The video was up next but Harry didn't bother clicking on it. He didn't need to watch it, he lived it.

 

**While Styles yelled at the paps, he protectively kept an arm around his husband and the gesture has sent girls around the world into a meltdown. We here at Sugarscape can't say we blame them. An angry Harry Styles is a very hot Harry Styles! Way to protect your man, Harry!**

 

**Click the link below for pictures and as always, stay tuned to Sugarscape for the latest news on our boys, Narry!**

 

All the other articles were very similar. They applauded Harry for protecting Niall and standing up for him and felt he was very justified in losing his cool. On twitter, Harry scrolled through dozens and dozens of mentions talking about how hot he was while yelling at the paps or how sweet he was for wrapping an arm around Niall to shield him. Apparently it was the romantic gesture of the year.

 

Harry snorted and went to exit out of twitter when some hashtags caught his eye. He scrolled back to them and he couldn't help but smile as he read them. Niall came out of the shower then, and Harry dragged him over to the bed in nothing but his towel, shoving the phone in his face to show him.

 

“What am I looking at?” Niall asked as he took Harry's phone.

 

“Twitter. Look at the hashtags.” Harry said with a huge grin on his face.

Niall looked down at the phone, his finger moving across the screen as he scrolled through. There were several hashtags but it was the first few that made him tear up.

 

#WeloveyouNiall

#Narryislife

#Don'ttouchNiall

 

“I told you my fans love you more than me. They're fierce and have banded together. They've decided if they see us out somewhere and paps are around, they're going to take action and protect us.” Harry laughed “Probably not a good idea for my fans to chase the paps, I'll need to post something asking them not to do that but, it's the thought that counts right?”

 

“I don't- I don't know what to say,” Niall lifted his eyes from the phone to look at Harry “I mean...I always knew your fans loved you and supported you through thick and thin but...me? I'm nobody.”

 

“You're not nobody,” Harry said fiercely “People love you and it's not just because of me. It's part of it, yeah. My fans see how happy you make me, they see how much we love each other and they love that stuff. It's about you, though, as well. You've got this larger than life personality, you love to laugh, you love to have fun, you're also sweet, compassionate, you help other people when you can. You're like a big ball of sunshine and people saw that from videos posted on youtube when the paparazzi have followed you around. That's when you won people over. I'm pretty sure you have your own fan base and I'm your number one fan.”

 

Niall laughed and shook his head, handing the phone back to Harry “I'll admit it's nice to see that stuff, especially after last night.” Niall took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly “I'm not afraid to admit I was scared...so seeing all that support for me and for us...it's really nice.”

 

“Well you better get used to it because people are going to love and support you for a very long time.” Harry said with a smile.

 

 

 

As Harry's American tour started and the summer moved along, Harry and Niall were having the time of their lives. Harry had a good crew on tour with him, they were like a second family to him and having Niall along permanently, only made things ten times more fun, not only for Harry but for his whole crew.

 

As they moved from city to city, and photos of Harry and Niall sightseeing or going on dates started to pop up, Narry kept getting bigger and bigger until it seemed like they were being talked about everywhere. Especially on all the late night talk shows.

 

It was in the middle of July when Harry had a week long break between shows and they were in LA because Harry had some meetings. He had an appearance on the Jimmy Kimmel show to promote his new single and talk about his album and the tour. It all started out normal...until it wasn't anymore and they found out later, after the show had aired, it ended up being the highest rating Jimmy had ever had.

 

“Harry, welcome to the show. It's been awhile since I've seen you. How's everything going in your world?” Jimmy asked. It was a normal start to an interview.

 

“Great! I can't complain. My album I released last November is doing really well, my latest single has gone to number one, which I was just told this morning so I'd like to thank all my fans for making that happen. It means a lot to me that you like the song and...yeah, I'm doing really well.” Harry couldn't keep the huge smile off his face.

 

“You've had an amazing year so far. Like you said, your album is doing well, but your tour is also sold out, world-wide and it's not arenas that you're playing, it's stadiums and I wondered if it's hit you yet just what a big deal that is? I mean, not many people can sell out a stadium. You're up there in the company of some of the greats, Paul McCartney, Elton John, Bruce Springsteen, Madonna, Taylor Swift, Ed Sheeran...I mean that's pretty crazy right there.” Jimmy lets out a whistle then encourages the crowd as they began to clap.

 

“Thank you,” Harry dipped his head, smiling shyly, always humble “I don't even know what to say when you put it like that. I'm just so grateful people love my music. If they didn't, I couldn't do what I love and I don't really know what else I'd do. Music is it for me.”

 

“Your shows are worth every penny by the way,” Jimmy stopped talking as the crowd cheered again “I have teenagers, they're fans of yours and I've been to a few of your shows. Your energy is off the charts. I don't know if I've seen anyone throw themselves around on stage like you do since Mick Jagger was doing it back in the seventies. It's very entertaining although I thought for sure you were about to throw yourself off stage one time and nearly had a heart attack.”

 

Harry burst out laughing, along with the audience while Jimmy sat back, a huge smile on his face “Well I'm glad you enjoyed the show. So far I've managed to stay on stage. I fall a lot _on_ the stage, never off though.”

 

“Yeah, I noticed and right now...we're going to relive some of your best falls,” Jimmy said, rubbing his hands together giddily.

 

“Of course we are,” Harry rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but smile, though, as the clips of him falling began to play on the screen. He was a good sport and they _were_ pretty funny.

 

When the clips stopped playing, Harry was giggling along with everyone else, and when he turned back to Jimmy, expecting him to continue on with the interview, he found him with his forehead resting on his arm on the desk as he laughed hysterically.

 

“Alright there, Jimmy? Do you need me to take over my own interview for you?” Harry laughed, the audience laughing with him.

 

Jimmy lifted his head and waved his hand around in front of him, trying to regain his composure. “Oh my God. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Okay, okay I'm-” and then he's off again, laughing so hard he can't even talk and okay, yeah the falling was funny but this funny?

 

“Oh God,” Jimmy wiped at his eyes “Sorry, sorry. For those of you watching at home, you can't see this because it's off camera, but Harry's husband is sitting over there and he's laughing so hard...oh my God it's so good. Clearly he has no compassion for you.”

 

Harry turns in his seat so he can see Niall and sure enough, there he is, sitting in his chair, his elbows resting on his knees as he bends over laughing. Harry can't help but smile fondly at him and when he turns around to face Jimmy again, Jimmy is motioning to Niall.

 

“Wait- can we get a mic for Niall? He's saying something but I can't hear him.” Jimmy motions to someone in the background to bring a mic “Better yet...Niall, why don't you join us up here?”

 

Harry turns back to face Niall, thinking he's going to refuse but he stands up and starts walking toward the stage, completely surprising Harry. Usually Niall likes to stay in the background. It's not the first time someone has tried to get him to join an interview with Harry and he's always politely refused.

 

“Alright here he comes ladies and gentleman, Harry's better half...can we get the mic on him Tracey? Yeah...perfect, perfect, there we go. Welcome Niall, thanks for coming up here. I'm curious though...what were you saying over there? I couldn't hear you?” Jimmy asked.

 

Niall turned to Harry and he started laughing again. It was only made worse when the clips started playing again, right in Niall's line of vision “I just- I forgot how good that last one was. I haven't seen it in ages. It's bloody brilliant.”

 

“You know,” Harry fake pouts “I'm starting to agree with your wife, Jimmy, when she says you and Niall shouldn't be allowed in the same room together ever again.”

 

Jimmy started laughing again, banging his hand against the desk a couple times “I forgot about that. Oh- well of course we have to tell the golf story now, right Niall?”

 

“Oh God,” Harry sat back on the couch, his hands over his face.

 

“Alright so, I don't know how many people are aware of this but Harry, Niall and I are friends. Harry and I have a mutual friend here in LA and we met a few years back. I only met Niall last year when he was here in LA with Harry and they came to my house for a BBQ. Anyway, me and Niall, we discovered we actually have a lot in common and got along from the get go. So a week later, we all go golfing. My wife was with us and everyone who knows me knows I'm not a serious golfer, I pretty much just go to cause trouble and mess around.”

 

“To put it mildly,” Harry interrupted.

 

Jimmy laughed “Yeah well, it turns out Harry and my wife are very serious about their golfing and didn't take too kindly to Niall and I wreaking havoc at the golf course.”

 

“I would like to point out that Niall is usually serious about his game as well. Just not when you're around because you're a child in a forty-five year old mans body. I swear, the pair of you bring out the worst in each other.” Harry interrupted again.

 

“To be fair darlin', it was all Kimmel's fault. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Niall spoke up.

 

“That is a blatant lie!” Jimmy stood up from his chair, pointing a finger at Niall who was leaning in against Harry, cackling loudly. “I _told_ you I suck at golf and wasn't going to be able to make that shot. You said it was easy and put the club in my hand!”

 

“Well I didn't know you'd spin around and hit the fucking ball in the complete wrong direction! Who's that bad at golf anyway?” Niall stares at Jimmy incredulously.

 

“I am!!” Jimmy shouted, before breaking out into laughter again and sitting back down in his chair.

 

“Well, ya know what they say about hindsight and all that.” Niall smirked.

 

Harry sat between the two of them with a smile on his face as he watched the two of them banter. He was pretty sure his segment was meant to be over already. Either parts will get cut before the show aired later that night, or one of Jimmy's other segments would get cut. Fuck if Harry knew.

 

“Yeah, well my golf ball ended up going right through the window of the restaurant at the golf course and the next thing I know, I'm in a golf cart, driving away from security, with this one here sitting next to me laughing his ass off.” Jimmy told the story through his laughter, the audience completely eating it up “He was no help at all. It was like we were in a movie. The only reason we weren't banned from the course was because Harry charmed his way out of the situation.”

 

“A situation I wasn't even involved in. I left you two alone for two minutes!” Harry threw his hands up in the air.

 

“That's not even the best part of the story,” Jimmy continued through his giggles “The best part was when we got back to my house. I didn't even think Harry was capable of getting angry at anyone but he flew into us as soon as we got in the house. He was literally screaming at us and the whole time I'm standing there, struggling not to laugh, because how am I supposed to take him serious with dimples like those?” Jimmy pointed at Harry's dimples “They don't just pop out when he smiles, they're there when he's angry too, apparently. The whole time I just wanted to give him candy.”

 

At this point, Harry is bent over in his seat, laughing at the whole thing because it had happened a year ago and he'd honestly forgotten all about it until now.

 

“Then,” Jimmy drags out the word as he waits for the audience to stop laughing “Then Niall, who was standing next to me, starts laughing while Harry is in mid yell and I'm standing there, my eyes wide, and all I could think was 'Oh my God, I'm about to witness Harry Styles either break up with his boyfriend or murder him and it's all my fault for breaking the window.' I started to panic then, because who wants to be responsible for breaking up Narry, the most beloved couple in the world? All I could picture were Harry's thirty million twitter followers converging on my house and eating me alive.”

 

“They are quite protective of Niall and I,” Harry states, matter of fact.

 

“I know they are. That's why I was panicking. You obviously didn't break up with him though, since you're married now. In fact, to my complete surprise, you just stopped yelling and started laughing. That's when I decided you were both crazy.” Jimmy flipped his pen over on his desk and sat back in his chair.

 

“I mean,” Harry shrugged sheepishly “I dare anyone not to laugh when Niall starts laughing. It's impossible. It's infectious.”

 

“Oh I know. A few months later, we were all at a charity event remember? And I was sitting at the table next to Niall and we couldn't stop laughing. Eventually my wife physically separated us. She sat right in between us. I don't even remember what we were laughing at? I don't know if I ever knew. I think I was just laughing because you were.”

 

“No we were laughing because I stuck a spinach leaf in Harry's hair and he didn't notice.” Niall said.

 

“You what?” Harry turned to face Niall, his mouth dropped open in shock.

 

“It's fine,” Niall patted Harry's thigh “You looked gorgeous as always, babe.”

 

The audience cooed at that, including Jimmy then Jimmy realized how long everything was taking and threw to commercial.

 

They ended up showing everything later that night on Jimmy's show. Harry was the main guest after his opening monologue so they simply cut the other segments and made the whole show the Narry show, pretty much. They even gave the fans a special treat when Harry sang his new single. Niall sat up there with him, filling in on acoustic guitar for the song which was fittingly about Harry and Niall.

 

After that interview, the Narry phenomenon continued to take over the entertainment world and Harry and Niall just kept on being Harry and Niall. They tried not to pay attention to it too much, tried to live their life quietly when Harry wasn't performing. It wasn't always easy but they did alright. They were happy, they were in love, and they were travelling the world together. It couldn't get any better than that.

 

 

 

It was at the end of July, in Chicago, when Harry and Niall had their first fight as a married couple.

 

Harry had been on stage all night doing his show and when he finished and ran off the stage, Niall was nowhere to be found. It was odd because he was always the first one to meet Harry and congratulate him on another show well done but it didn't raise any red flags for Harry. He could be in the bathroom or got caught up talking to one of the crew. No big deal.

 

Then he saw Louis' face. It was very pale and filled with worry. The hair on the back of Harry's neck stood up as he watched his friend walking toward him like he was getting ready to be executed or something.

 

“Louis...what's wrong? Where's Niall?” Harry asked slowly, his voice tentative.

 

Louis blew out a long breath and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger “Don't freak out please-”

 

“If you tell me not to freak out that usually means I'm going to freak out! Louis! Where. Is. my. Husband?” Harry could feel himself beginning to panic, the fear churning in his stomach as he wondered where his husband went.

 

“He's at the hospital.” Louis says in a small voice, barely making eye contact with Harry.

 

“WHAT???” Harry screamed, making Louis and a few other crew members flinch “Why is he at the hospital? Why wasn't I told he was taken to the hospital? Did an ambulance come? _Why wasn't I told_?”

 

“Harry you need to calm down-”

 

“Don't tell me to calm down!” Harry interrupted him “Tell me what the fuck is going on?”

 

“I'm trying! But you won't shut up for long enough for me to tell you!” Louis' voice rose “You know he's been having some pain in his side the past few days. He figured he pulled a muscle or something but he got really pale, vomited and was in a lot of pain so Dylan took him to the hospital. The stupid git didn't want to go but Dylan practically dragged him. Someone was running to get you off stage but Niall lost his shit and threatened us all with bodily harm if he interrupted the show. You know how Niall gets. He insisted he would be fine and you could meet him after the show.”

 

“Fuck you!” Harry seethed “Fuck all of you! Someone should have told me. I could have come back here another time and did my show. This is my husbands _life_. So fuck all of you,” Harry pointed around at any crew members he could see “And fuck you Louis and fuck Niall too. He had no right. _No_ right.”

 

“Harry-” Louis grabbed on to Harry's arm to get his attention.

 

“I swear to God, Louis. Take your hand off me or I will hit you. I need to get to the hospital. Get the fuck out of my way.” Harry was angry. Very angry.

 

“The car is right outside. Already waiting.” Louis' voice was so soft, Harry could barely hear him.

 

Harry started off walking toward the door but he couldn't help but turn back around and point his finger at Louis “Fuck you.”

 

Louis visibly blanched at Harry's words. Harry knew he was hurt but he didn't care. Niall could be seriously ill or worse and nobody had come to get him. Nobody!

 

 

 

 

Harry was met at the entrance of the hospital by Dylan and brought to where Niall is right away.

 

“It's just appendicitis, nothing serious.” Dylan informed him.

 

Harry wanted to be relieved. He was relieved. He couldn't get rid of the anger though, and the fear. It was boiling up inside him, with nowhere to go, and no matter how much he realized this wouldn't end well, he couldn't seem to stifle it.

 

When they reached Niall's room, the nurse said he could go right in so he walked in and shut the door behind him, waking Niall up in the process.

 

“How could you do this to me?” Harry's voice is shaky but full of steel. It was cold like Niall had never heard it before.

 

“What?” Niall croaked. His throat was dry and scratchy from sleep and his head was fuzzy from the painkillers he was given.

 

“You're sick. You had to go to the hospital and you left me up on stage, running around singing and smiling while you could have been very well bloody dying!” Harry yells. “How could you do that to me? How the fuck could you do it Niall?”

 

“Harry-” Niall started coughing, his throat too dry to speak. There was a glass of water on the table next to him so he picked it up and drank some then cleared his throat a few times before continuing “I'm sorry. It was just a silly pain in my side. I wasn't going to interrupt your show for that. I knew you'd come straight here after you were done. It's no big deal. I'm fine. I promise.”

 

“Oh you're fine are you?” Harry laughs bitterly “Well I'm so glad _you're_ fine because I'm certainly not!”

 

“What do you mean, Harry? What's going on?” Niall asks, brows furrowed.

 

“Really Niall?” Harry laughs again, an incredulous look on his face “You left in the middle of my show to be taken to the hospital and you told everybody not to tell me!”

 

“I didn't want them to interrupt the show, Harry.” Niall tries to reason with Harry to no avail.

 

“Oh the show! It's all about the fucking show! You had no right to do this Niall. Especially not over a fucking show!” Harry screamed.

 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Niall's own voice began to get louder “I had a pain in my side, Harry. That's it! I wasn't about to pull you off stage when sixty thousand people paid good money to come see you. That's not fair!”

 

“Oh so you could have been dying but heaven forbid anyone miss my show!” Harry says in a sarcastic tone.

 

“Oh for fucks sake, Harry! I wasn't dying. I had a pain in my side. I would have asked someone to go get you if I was having a fucking heart attack or something. You're being ridiculous and you're acting like a brat.” Niall face was turning red from anger, beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead.

 

“I'm a brat am I??” Harry is fuming “I'm a brat for worrying about my husband? Fuck you, Niall!”

 

“Harry, stop it!” Niall screams and when he tries to push himself up the bed a bit, he lets out a pained scream and clutches his side. His face that was red with anger has gone pale again and he's gasping a bit, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Niall?” Harry's blood runs cold, fear taking over his body “Niall are you-”

 

“Excuse me?” A nurse comes charging into the room and over to Niall. She helps push him back comfortably in the bed and efficiently moves around the room as she prepares medication to insert into Niall's IV. She tells him it's more pain medication and to try and breathe normally until it takes affect.

 

“What's going on in here?” She finally turns around to face Harry, her hands on her hips, her stare intimidating “Who do you think you are, coming in here, yelling at my patient? He's waiting to be brought to the operating room for surgery. He needs quiet and he needs rest. This is a hospital, not a hockey game. If you want to scream, go outside!”

 

“Nurse,” Niall's voice sounds strangled “It's okay. He's-he's my husband.”

 

“I don't care if he's the Pope. There's no screaming in my Emergency Room. Now, you need to leave Sir. Out you go.” The Nurse walks up to Harry and tries to shoo him out of the room with one hand on his arm.

 

“No!” Harry's voice is desperate, his eyes darting around the room in a panic “Surgery? I didn't- nobody told me he needed surgery. Please. I need to stay. Please.”

 

“It's okay, Nurse,” Niall's voice sounds better now that the pain medication was kicking in “I promise we won't yell anymore. It's been a long day, we had some communication issues, it's fine now. Please.”

 

The Nurse eyes the both of them for a long moment before letting go of Harry's arm and pointing a finger at him “Behave yourself or I'll call security.”

 

The Nurse quietly leaves the room then, and Harry immediately starts sobbing, his hands over his face and his shoulders shaking violently.

 

“Come here, darlin'” Niall's voice is soft and patient “I can't exactly come to you right now so I need you to come to me.”

 

Harry removes his hands from his face and walks over to the bed, tears still rapidly falling down his cheeks and sobs bubbling up in his throat. Niall takes a hold of his hand and kissed the back of it, then quietly tells Harry to lay down on the bed next to him. It would be a tight fit but if Harry laid on his side facing Niall it would be okay.

 

“I'm sorry,” Niall whispers, his lips brushing Harry's cheek in a soft kiss “I'm sorry.”

 

Harry shakes his head against the pillow, taking in slow, deep breaths to stop the sobs that were wracking his body “You just- you just don't get it.”

 

Niall is silent while he thinks about what Harry means. His fingers brush through Harry's hair in a soothing manner, Niall not caring that Harry had come straight from the stadium and was covered in dried sweat.

 

When he realizes what Harry must mean, he sucks in a breath and mutters a curse under his breath “Shit, Harry. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'm such a fucking idiot. I never should have left that stadium without having someone tell you. I know better than that. I was careless. I'm so sorry, darlin'”

 

Harry sniffles and presses his face into Niall's neck “I was so scared. I didn't know what was going on. Louis said- he said you were pale and you threw up and had a bad pain in your side. I-I didn't know it was appendicitis. I just kept thinking it was something more serious and-and-”

 

“Shhh,” Niall soothes him gently, his fingers still brushing through Harry's hair and his lips pressing kisses to Harry's forehead “This is all on me, H. All on me. I know better. You know I do. It's because of how we lost Aiden and Jack that we make sure to keep in contact. You always call me or text after your flights, I always text you from the car on my way home from work to let you know where I am. What might seem extreme to some people, works for us. I know better and I just fucked up. Maybe it was the pain I was in that had me not thinking straight, I don't know. I just know I never should have let you hear from Louis that I'd left for the hospital and I was sick. Please forgive me?”

 

“Of course I forgive you,” Harry scoffs “I love you. I wouldn't have been so mad if I didn't love you so much.”

 

“I consider myself lucky everyday that you love me so much,” Niall says with a smile.

 

“And it might have been the pain that had you not thinking straight but that wasn't all of it. You're selfless and so generous. You didn't want the people who paid to come to my show to miss anything. Especially not because of you but Niall...when it comes to your health, I need you to never ever do this again. It's okay to be selfless sometimes, it's one of the things I love about you so much but not when it comes to your health. _Never_ when it comes to your health, okay?” Harry is leaning on his elbow, looking Niall right in the eye so Niall can see how serious he is “Promise me.”

 

“Yeah,” Niall nods his head right away “Absolutely, yeah. I promise darlin'. I won't do that again.”

 

“Thank you,” Harry whispers, then he lays back down and cuddles into Niall as much as he can without hurting him “Why do you need surgery?”

 

“Just to remove my appendix. It's not good if it bursts so it needs to be removed. I'm told it won't take long and I won't even need to be cut open really. They just use tiny incisions and remove it laparoscopically. Fuck, that's too big a word when I'm half way to being high.” Niall mutters.

 

Harry snorts and giggles into Niall's chest “You said it right though. I would know. You're obsessed with VH1, _I'm_ obsessed with medical shows.”

 

“That's true. What was that American show from the early two thousands that you found on Netflix and spent days in bed binge watching? I'd come home from work and find you sprawled out in the bed, your hair like a birds nest and food all over the bed.” Niall said fondly.

 

“Grey's Anatomy. Mcdreamy and Mcsteamy. Such fine looking blokes.” Harry sighs.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Niall rolls his eyes “You feelin' any better?”

 

“Yeah. I don't like you having surgery but I know it has to happen. I'll be here as soon as you wake up.” Harry says.

 

“That's fine, but as soon as I wake up, you're going back to the hotel to shower and change your clothes. Then you're going to get some sleep. You still have another show here tomorrow night. You're not missing it if I'm perfectly fine. Louis can keep me company here. Or Dylan. Doesn't matter.” Niall says.

 

“Okay. As long as you're okay, I can do that. If there's any complications and you're in pain or really sick, I'm not leaving, so don't even try and make me.” Harry warns.

 

“You got a deal.” Niall grins and hugs Harry the best he can “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, Niall. I'm sorry we fought.” Harry says.

 

“Me too, darlin, me too.”

 

 

 

 

The surgery didn't take very long at all and all went smoothly. Once Niall was taken from the recovery room to his own room, Harry was right there waiting for him, even though it was the middle of the night and visiting hours were long over. The hospital staff understand how scary any surgery is, big or small, and were happy to let Harry have some time with Niall once he was awake.

 

Once Harry saw Niall and kissed him a few times, he told him he loved him and made sure he was all settled and comfortable before he left in the car Louis had sent for him. The nurses assured Harry that Niall would be sleeping the rest of the night and into the morning so there was nothing else Harry could do there, so even though he hates leaving Niall, he knows he's safe and looked after, making him feel okay to leave.

 

When he finally got to the hotel, Louis was waiting for him in his and Niall's suite, looking subdued and very unlike Louis.

 

“I just wanted to make sure you didn't need anything before I go to bed.” Louis said quietly, not really making eye contact with Harry.

 

“Louis, it's after three in the morning. You didn't have to stay up to make sure I'm okay. The hotel staff would get me whatever I might need.” Harry says gently.

 

Louis shrugged and cleared his throat “I know. You're my best mate, though, so I wanted to wait. I also wanted to wait to hear about Niall. I-I love him, too.”

 

Harry's eyes filled with tears and he took three long strides, flinging himself at Louis and hugging him tight “I know you do. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was so mean to you. I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't.”

 

“It's okay, Haz.” Louis hugged him back just as tight “You were terrified. I should have known better. I know what you went through with Jack. I was there. I should have known better. Niall's just- he's just very persuasive.”

 

“Don't I know it,” Harry snorted a laugh “A bit intimidating as well, when he means business.”

 

“He is that.” Louis chuckled and stepped back, his hands squeezing Harry's biceps before letting go completely “I'm glad he's okay. I'm sorry for not getting you off stage.”

 

“It's okay. It's all over now. Let's just move on and forget about it.” Harry suggests.

 

“Sounds good,” Louis agreed “Do you need anything?”

 

“No, I'm fine,” Harry shook his head “Gonna take a shower and get some sleep.”

 

“Alright I'll see you later then.” Louis says and turns to leave.

 

“Actually,” Harry stops him “Could you stay? I don't really want to sleep alone.”

 

“You're such a baby sometimes,” Louis laughs “But yeah, I'll stay. Go shower. I'll get in bed.”

 

“Thanks Lou,” Harry gave him a tired smile, then slipped into the bathroom for a quick five minute shower.

 

 

 

 

Harry woke up around eleven that morning to an empty bed. There was a note on the pillow from Louis saying he'd gone downstairs for food and they'd meet up whenever Harry was ready to go to the hospital.

 

Harry yawned and sat up in the bed, pushing the covers off and swinging his legs over the side so his feet could touch the floor. He picked his phone up from the bedside table and smiled when he saw a couple texts from Niall.

 

The first one was a selfie that Niall clearly got someone to take for him because he was sitting up in his bed with a smile on his face and both thumbs up. The caption said simply _“Still doing good.”_

 

The second text said _“Good morning, H. Can you bring me some food when you come to see me? Apparently hospital food is universally gross.”_

 

Harry barked out a laugh and quickly texted him back _“I love you! Be there soon with food for both of us. We'll eat together.”_

 

Niall sent him back “ _I love you, too_.” and then the thumbs up and kissy face emoji repeatedly.

 

Harry laughed again, a huge grin on his face. His husband was so cute and nuts, all at the same time.

 

Harry got dressed quickly and texted Louis that he would be downstairs shortly and asked him to get directions to the nearest bakery. Once he got downstairs and met up with Louis, they got into a car with Peter, another member of Harry's security team, and made their way to a bakery four blocks over. He picked up a box of regular and chocolate croissants, two boxes of muffins and an assortment of cheese danishes, intending to share with the Doctors and Nurses that took care of Niall for him. Louis rolled his eyes and called him a sap, right before sticking his hand in the box and stealing a cherry cheese danish.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was walking into Niall's hospital room with two chocolate croissants and two cups of tea, while Louis brought the rest to the Nurses station and told them to help themselves.

 

“Hi love,” Harry gave Niall a dimpled smile as he walked over to the bed and placed their food on the table over Niall's bed “How are you feeling?”

 

“Just fine, darlin'” Niall smiled tiredly at Harry “A bit sore but very manageable. I'm being released this afternoon.”

 

“God that's awesome!” Harry beamed. He reached out and cupped Niall's cheeks in his hands and moved forward, pressing four, long pecks to Niall's lips, only stopping when Niall started giggling and the kisses turned into both of them pretty much smiling against each others mouths.

 

They were interrupted when they heard a throat clearing and Harry stood up straight, looking over his shoulder to see a young Nurse walk into the room.

 

“Sorry to interrupt gentleman,” She smiles at the both of them “I'm just checking the IV and Niall's BP. I'll be out of your hair in two minutes.”

 

“Harry, this is Lily. She's been looking after me since she came on shift at eight this morning. Lily, this is my husband, Harry.” Niall introduces them.

 

“Hello,” Harry smiles a dimpled smile and holds his hand out to the Nurse. She takes it and they shake briefly, Lily giving him a kind smile “It's lovely to meet you, Lily. Thank you so much for taking care of Niall. He's very important to me.”

 

Lily goes about changing the IV bag, her tongue poking her cheek like she's trying not to grin “Yes. I know.”

 

Harry gives Niall a confused look but Niall just shrugs his shoulders, indicating he doesn't know what's going on either.

 

“I'm probably being unprofessional here but...” Lily trails off and stops fitting the blood pressure cuff around Niall's arm. She beckons Harry closer, then drops her voice to a whisper “...if there's a legitimate Narry fan club, please tell me because I need to sign up.”

 

Harry and Niall both laugh loudly as Lily checks Niall's blood pressure, a faint blush forming on her cheeks.

 

“They're everywhere aren't they, Niall?” Harry grins.

 

“Yeah,” Niall stops to think for a moment “But I feel like, if they knew us personally, they'd see we really aren't all that glamorous.”

 

“Ah, but that's exactly why we all love Narry. You're real. I mean, Harry is always posting photos on Instagram of the two of you doing nothing. Hair messed up, frumpy clothes, you name it, he's posted it. It makes you real.” Lily sighs “I can only hope someday a man looks at me the way you two look at each other. Most men look at me like I'm a chocolate cake they want to devour.”

 

Harry squawks at that but Niall laughs, a gleam in his eye “To be fair, Lily, I stare at Harry like he's a chocolate cake I want to devour most of the time.”

 

“Is that all I am to you?” Harry pouts with his hands on his hips “A piece of cake?”

 

“You're too cute. Just way too freakin' cute.” Lily chuckles “Anyway, Niall, your blood pressure is great. How's the pain?”

 

“Not really in any pain. Just feel stiff and sore.” Niall shrugs.

 

“You'll be sore for a few days but the pain shouldn't be too bad with this type of operation. You'll be released today with a prescription for mild pain killers. You won't need more than that.” Lily tells him “I'll leave you to your breakfast then.”

 

“Wait!” Harry stops her as she's leaving “Are you a fan of my music? Or just Narry?”

 

“Oh yes. I've been listening to your music since I was fifteen years old. Ten years now. Love it.” Lily smiled.

 

“Would you like to come to the show tonight? I could arrange it. You can bring some friends if you like.” Harry offers.

 

Lily looks between Harry and Niall, her jaw dropped open in shock “Seriously? I don't finish work until eight...”

 

“I don't go on until nine. Your friends could meet you there and you could come straight from work. I'd really love for you to be there. Like I said, Niall is very important to me and you've taken care of him. That means a lot to me.”

 

“Accept the tickets!” Niall whisper shouts from the bed “I obviously will be staying behind at the hotel but you'll still have fun. Louis will make sure you're looked after.”

 

“Louis will what?” Louis walks into the room, the smile on his face making the corners of his eyes crinkle “Alright Niall?”

 

“All good, Lou,” Niall confirms “Harry asked my nurse Lily here, if she'd like to go to the show tonight with some mates. I told her you'd look after them.”

 

Louis shrugged and fixed his gaze on Lily “Sure. I'll give you my number. Just text it, with your name so I know who it is, when you get to the stadium and I'll have security escort you inside.”

 

“Oh! O-okay. Wow. Thank you. That's really generous of you guys.” Lily gushes. She reaches inside her pocket for her phone and hands it to Louis so he can enter his number “It's completely unnecessary. I'm just doing my job, but very much appreciated.”

 

Louis goes to hand the phone back but stops, looking around at the three of them “Wait! Have you all taken a selfie yet or what?”

“Oh yeah! I never thought of that. Come on Lily. Sit on the bed next to Niall there and I'll crouch down next to you.” Harry says “Louis can take the pictures on your phone.”

 

Lily does what Harry said and Louis takes a few good pictures before handing the phone back. Lily says thank you again and heads on out of the room to get back to work.

 

“Alright,” Louis says, rubbing his hands together “We have some decisions to make. We need to find out when Niall can travel. After tonight you have two days off before Indianapolis. It's not a long flight so we can delay your departure until the morning of the show. That will give Niall three days to rest before travelling. Hopefully that's enough because I'm going to guess you'll refuse to leave the state without your husband, right Harold?”

 

“Obviously,” Harry looked at Louis like he was daft.

 

“Now wait a minute-” Niall starts before he gets cut off by Louis.

 

“No, no. Let's see what the Doctor has to say before you two start arguing about whether Harry will stay or go. No need to get upset over nothing.” Louis says.

 

It does turn out to be nothing. Upon release, Niall's Surgeon told him he could travel as long as he didn't overdo it. Lots of rest and no heavy lifting or strenuous activity. Louis cackled at that information, positively gleeful that they'd have to abstain from sex for ten days. That is until Harry pointed out Niall didn't have to move a muscle for Harry to blow him. The smug look was wiped right off of Louis' face, replaced with, what Harry liked to call, a Louis scowl.

 

After Niall is released, Harry gets him settled in their suite at the hotel and cuddles him like a koala all day until it's time for him to leave for his show. Niall stays behind in bed with Harry's I-pad, going through Harry's twitter and laughing at some of the great comments from Harry's fans.

 

While scrolling through twitter, he noticed there were pictures of Harry entering and exiting the hospital and fans were worried he was sick. Niall furrowed his brows and wondered why Harry hadn't said anything? Or Harry's publicist for that matter.

 

He decides he's going to do something about it himself and takes a selfie of himself with the I-pad, sitting up in bed surrounded by pillows and junk food. He smiles wide so everyone will know he's fine, then uploads it to twitter and Instagram along with this tweet **“Had a disagreement with the old appendix. Got it removed. I win! -N”**

 

As soon as the tweet goes out, it doesn't take long for people to go a bit crazy and soon **#getwellsoonniall** is trending, making Niall smile fondly and shake his head at the I-pad. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to the love and support Harry's fans so easily give.

 

An hour later, when Niall knows Harry is off stage, a new tweet comes through from Harry **“My baby! Handsome isn't he?”**

 

Niall shakes his head and laughs because he just had surgery, he looks far from handsome but he supposes he'd say the same about Harry if the roles were reversed. Love is blind sometimes after all!

 

When Harry shows up a little while later, it's with a box of Krispy Kreme donuts because he knows Niall's become obsessed with them since he's been in America. Niall's eyes light up and he wastes no time ripping the cover off the box and chomping into one, moaning at how good it is.

 

“It still amazes me how you bulldoze your way through food and still don't get fat.” Harry shakes his head, climbing onto the bed and kissing Niall's icing filled lips “I saw you hijacked my twitter.”

 

“Mmhmm,” Niall hummed, swallowing another piece of donut “I really wanted to post a picture of your cock but I like your publicist and would rather not give her a heart attack.”

 

Harry barked out a laugh, his shoulders shaking with the laughter “Also, my Mum and sister look at my twitter. Your Mum looks at my twitter.”

 

Niall sighs dramatically “I knowwww. Wouldn't mind everyone seeing what they can't have though. It's mine.”

 

“Pretty sure it's my cock, love.” Harry snorts, clearly amused by his husband.

 

“I'm the one who sucks it. It's mine. Mine, mine, mine.” Niall sings. He's so ridiculous, Harry wants to eat him up sometimes.

 

“I love you,” Harry giggles “I'd think you were a little high if I didn't know this is the normal you.”

 

“Oh!” Niall sits up straighter “That reminds me. It's time for me to take my antibiotics.”

 

“I'll get them for you before I hop in the shower,” Harry pushes himself up off the bed and goes out into the living area of the suite to get Niall's pills where they're sitting on the table, still in the bag from the pharmacy. He brings them into the bedroom and hands them to Niall, who already has a bottle of water, then heads into the en suite for a quick shower.

 

It's less than ten minutes later when Harry comes back out into the bedroom to find Niall fighting to stay awake. Harry giggles and presses a kiss to his lips, urging him to wake up long enough to brush his teeth. He knows how much Niall hates falling asleep without brushing his teeth.

 

Niall manages to stay awake enough to wander into the en suite and brush his teeth quickly, then Harry helps him back in bed and covers him in the duvet, brushing the hair off his forehead until he falls asleep. Harry can't resist taking a picture, posting it to twitter right away with the caption **“Taking care of my baby” #nurseharry**

 

As the weeks go by, Niall recovers quickly and while he does, Harry keeps posting pictures of the two of them cuddled under the covers in hotel rooms, or pictures of himself taking care of Niall. He also talks about Niall during his shows, giving the fans updates on how he's doing. It only makes Narry more and more popular and by the time the tour reaches New York in mid August, Narry is once again trending on twitter and nobody really has any idea why. Surely a few pictures of them cuddling wouldn't send the fans into so much of a tizzy would it?

 

Of course when Harry makes an appearance on Good Morning America one morning, Narry is a hot topic, not that he minds.

 

The interview was full of the usual. He talked about his tour, his latest album, his song You & I, that was still sitting at the top of the charts six weeks after it hit number one and of course, Niall. The women on the show were pretty clear about the fact that they completely shipped Narry and they didn't care that they were in their forties. Harry laughed along with them, a huge smile on his face because he loved talking about Niall, could probably talk about him for hours.

 

“Welcome back to Good Morning America, everybody. Good morning to those of you who are just waking up and tuning in. If you are then you've just missed Harry Styles performing outside for us but never fear, he's still here and after we talk with him again for a bit, he'll be heading back outside to perform a couple of more songs. Harry, thanks for sticking around. That was a great performance by the way.” Leslie, the blonde host said as she turned from the camera to face Harry.

 

“Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. I hope everyone at home did too,” Harry smiled into the camera.

 

“I'm sure they did. Now, we talked about all the serious stuff earlier, your music, song writing, the album, the tour and now we wondered if you'd be up for answering some fan questions that were sent in to us via twitter?” Carol, the brunette host asked.

 

“I'd love to,” Harry smiled. He actually liked answering fan questions like this. He had the greatest fans and over the years have gotten some great, funny and creative questions.

 

“Before we do, though, I want to talk about twitter for a minute. Harry, I think you break twitter at least once or twice a month. You're always posting pictures of you and Niall together or just of Niall and they're truly the most adorable pictures ever.” Carol said.

 

A bunch of pictures started to pop up on the screen behind them, photos Harry has posted on twitter, some Niall posted. He couldn't help but smile at each one. They really were adorable. Especially the ones of Niall.

 

“I think everyone wants to know...is Niall ever going to get his own twitter?” Carol asked.

 

“No,” Harry shook his head, laughing “He didn't have it before we met and he doesn't want it now. He's not much into social media. He does post pictures on my twitter sometimes though. He'll take pictures of me sleeping and then go into the twitter app on my phone and post them with a funny little caption. The fans seem to enjoy it and they're actually quite funny so...”

 

“Okay Harry, we'll start with the fan questions now. We wanted to make this a little different. I'm sure you're aware of how popular you and your husband, Niall have become since you first began dating. Your fans shipped you immediately and as they got to know Niall, through you and his hilarious interactions on youtube with the paparazzi, their love for you as a couple has only grown. The world, to put it quite bluntly, is obsessed with Narry and I'm not gonna lie...I'm right there with them.” Leslie laughed “So we asked your fans to send in Narry related questions with the hope that we'd get a little more insight into your love story. Obviously we've carefully screened the questions and there will be nothing inappropriate and if there's anything too personal you'd like to keep private, just say 'no comment' and we'll move on. Sound okay?”

 

Harry nodded and ran his hands up and down over his thighs “Bring it on!”

 

“Okay the first one is pretty easy. It's from Jennifer in Seattle, Washington.” Leslie says as the question comes up on the screen.

 

“ **What do you and Niall enjoy doing the most?”**

 

Harry answered immediately and with a smirk on his face “Each other.”

 

The mass of people outside to see Harry immediately started screaming, hollering and whistling at Harry's answer. Leslie sat with the card in her hand over her mouth, while Carol was openly laughing along with Harry.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry held a hand up in front of him after a minute “Was that okay to say on telly here in America? I know we're live...”

 

“No, that's absolutely acceptable, although I think you just gave all your fans a heart attack” Leslie joked.

 

“My publicist is scowling at me just over there,” Harry points off camera with a sheepish smile “So I think I'm probably in a bit of trouble now.”

 

There's a sound off camera, coming from the hallway that leads backstage. Then Niall appears and says something, only Harry can't quite hear it because of the screaming coming from outside.

 

“This is hilarious!” Carol laughs “For those of you outside and at home who couldn't hear that, Harry's husband just came from the green room and told him to speak for himself.”

 

“Is that what he said?” Harry whipped around in his seat so he could see Niall standing in the entrance to the hallway He was standing there with his glasses on and Harry was going to kill him. He knows what the glasses do to him. “How dare you!”

 

“That's what he said,” Leslie answered, “Niall, would you like to join us? These are questions involving you after all.”

 

Niall smiled at the two women and walked over, stopping for a moment to get a mic attached to his shirt. When he was all set, he walked on set and plopped himself down right on Harry's lap. “Hello, Sugarplum.” He said before he pecked Harry on the lips, sending everyone outside into a frenzy.

 

“Okay, now you're just trying to kill us all on purpose,” Leslie joked but she couldn't help but coo at them, just like everyone else.

 

“The fans always love it when we interact so...” Harry shrugged, the smile on his face bright enough to see from space.

 

“Niall, what would your answer to the question be?” Carol asked Niall as he slid off Harry's lap and onto the couch beside him.

 

“I don't know,” Niall thinks for a minute “What's our favourite thing to do, babe? I'd say probably being lazy and watching telly in bed all day.”

 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed “I love a good cuddle.

”

“Ah! Then that fits in with the next question,” Leslie brings it up on the screen.

 

“ **Who is big spoon and who is little spoon?”**

 

“Niall's big spoon, I'm little spoon.” Harry answered, his fingers playing with Niall's on the couch.

 

“ **What do you love the most about Niall?** ”

 

“God!” Harry threw his head back and sighed “How am I supposed to pick just one? Um...if I have to pick then I'm going to have to say his ability to care for people and be compassionate toward them, even if he doesn't know them. He's got a big heart.”

 

“Aw that's so sweet,” Carol sighed “Niall, I'm going to flip the question around to you. What do you love most about Harry?”

 

“I think it's his ability to make you feel important, like you're the only person in the world . It doesn't matter what he's doing, or how busy he is, if you're talking to him, he's listening and you've got his full attention. He always asks me questions about my work and I know he doesn't understand what I'm talking about when I answer him but it doesn't stop him from asking. If it's important to me, then it's important to Harry.” Niall answered, a fond smile on his face.

 

“That's well said Niall,” Leslie smiled “I think I'd like to expand on that question myself and ask you both what annoys you most about each other?”

 

“Are you trying to get me in trouble?” Harry asks with a loud laugh.

 

“No but I bet everyone is very interested in knowing the answer!”

 

“Alright, alright. This one is actually easy because not much about Niall annoys me so I'll have to say it's the way he always seems to come into a room ten minutes after I've cleaned it and completely mess it up again.” Harry huffs.

 

“That's so true,” Niall leans forward, cackling.

 

“Well at least he admits it.” Harry smirked.

 

“Oh my God,” Niall sat back up, red in the face “There was this one time when we went out for our mates stag do and Harry isn't a big drinker so he volunteered to be the designated driver. Well, I drank enough for the two of us and when we got home it was probably three in the morning and the first thing I do when we walk into the house is vom all over the floor and do you know what the first words out of his mouth were? 'Niall, I just cleaned that floor this morning'. I'm heaving my guts up and that's what he's worried about.”

 

“Yup,” Harry nodded “Because I told you not to drink that much but when free drinks keep getting pressed into your hands your ability to say no becomes non existent.”

 

“I love how the two of you already have this old married couple banter going on and you've only been married four months,” Leslie laughed “Niall, what annoys you most about Harry?”

 

“He gets distracted too easily. I'm pretty sure he's told me many stories I haven't heard the ending of yet because he gets distracted halfway through and starts going on about something else. It's really annoying when you're invested in the story and want to know what happens but by the time you ask him what he was going to say he can't remember.” Niall makes a face.

 

“Seriously? Even the things that annoy you about each other are cute.” Carol shook her head “Okay...oh! Here's a question that keeps popping up on twitter as I scroll through. ”

 

“ **What was your reaction when you saw each other for the first time?”**

 

“The first time I saw Niall was actually in a photo. He sent me a picture of his Christmas tree to prove that it turned out okay despite the fact his cousin was drunk when they put it up and his friends dog wouldn't get out from under the tree. He didn't even mean to be in the picture. His cousin took it while he was putting an ornament on the tree. My reaction? I thought he was the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen.”

 

“Sap,” Niall ducked his head, a shy smile on his face.

 

“I don't know, Niall. Narry fans seem to agree with Harry. There are several comments here on twitter about you. Here, let me bring up a couple.” Carol said, tapping her screen to bring the comments up on the bigger screen.

 

“ **Niall looks so hot in glasses! Please wear them all the time!”**

 

“ **God, Niall is so dreamy. Please share Harry!”**

 

“No! I will most certainly not share.” Harry pointed a finger at the camera playfully “He's mine. I've got the ring to prove it and the marriage license. Not sharing. Nope! I do agree about the glasses though. He's quite hot in glasses.”

 

“Aren't you supposed to be promoting something? An album? A tour maybe?” Niall scoffs.

 

“How about we get Niall's answer to the previous question?” Leslie says with a laugh.

 

“My reaction when I first saw Harry? First time I saw him was on Skype. Until then I had no idea who he was. I knew his name was Harry and we had talked on the phone many times but that was it. So my first reaction was shock and disbelief. I actually started laughing because like, a few days before I was complaining about a Harry Styles song getting stuck in my head when I was driving to work. I was cursing on him and everything, not knowing I actually knew him. We had a good laugh about that. After that, I remember thinking his dimples were going to kill me.”

 

As if to prove Niall's point, a huge grin lit up Harry's face making his dimples pop and Niall pointed a finger at Harry and gave the camera a look as if to say 'See what I mean?”

 

“You guys are so cute! I love it.” Leslie practically squealed like a teenage girl. Okay, last question and it's a good one.”

 

“ **When are the Narry babies coming??”**

 

“Oh,” Harry looked at Niall “Um...we haven't really talked about that yet have we Niall?” Niall shook his head “We know we want kids someday, we just haven't decided when.”

 

“Any thoughts on how many you'd like to have?” Carol asked.

 

Harry looked at Niall again and Niall smiled fondly “I don't think we have a number. We'll probably keep having them until it feels right. Until our family feels complete. There are a lot of kids out there who need a good home.”

 

“Yeah, we definitely want to adopt but I think we'll also have some through surrogacy.” Harry added.

 

“Well when you do decide to start a family, there are women out there offering to be your surrogate, just FYI.” Leslie told them.

 

“What?” Niall burst out laughing.

 

“Oh yeah, my Mum told me something about that I think. I didn't really take it seriously.” Harry shrugged.

 

It was after that interview that Harry began to constantly think about starting a family with Niall. He knew it was something he wanted with Niall but they never really discussed when they'd do it because they knew Harry still had months on the road after their wedding. Now, though, Harry was really beginning to want it and after thinking about it constantly over the next few days, he finally brings it up to Niall one night after one of his shows in New York.

 

“Niall? Are you asleep? Can we talk about something?” Harry asked quietly.

 

Niall moved around in the bed, reaching over to turn on the lamp on the bedside table “I'm awake. Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Harry smiled up at Niall. He was laying with his head on Niall's chest but he decided to sit up and sit on the bed cross legged so he could look at Niall's face while he was talking to him.

 

“Y'sure?” Niall placed a hand on Harry's thigh and squeezed gently “You sounded really serious.”

 

“Yeah. It is serious I guess but it's nothing bad. I just...I've been thinking a lot and I want to take some time off.” Harry told his husband.

 

“Okay,” Niall nodded his head slowly “I thought that's what you were doing once the tour finished?”

 

“No, I am, I am but I want to extend it. I want to start a family with you. If you're ready? If you're not it's totally fine, we can-” Harry stopped talking when Niall placed a finger over his lips.

 

“I'm ready. I've always been ready. You could have asked me for a kid the first month of our relationship and I would have said yes.” Niall grinned. He scooted closer to Harry on the bed and cupped his face with his hands, kissing him softly, his tongue barely brushing against Harry's, caressing it until Harry was practically purring in his arms.

 

“Really? You'd be okay with me taking time off so we could get started on a family?” Harry whispered.

 

“Of course. I support you and your career a hundred percent. Always have, always will. If you want to take time off for any reason, I'll support you. I just want to make sure we talk about this and make sure it's definitely what you want. You're a born performer Harry. You're electric when you get up on that stage. You come alive and you're so, so fucking good at it. I know you'll miss it. Have you really thought about what taking an extended break means?” Niall asked.

 

“I have. I've been thinking about nothing else for two months now. I've just been waiting until I knew I was sure before I brought it up to you. Then that interview with GMA really sealed the deal for me. Gave me the push I needed to make the decision. You know, when they asked when we'd have babies? That's what did it for me.” Harry told Niall with wide eyes.

 

“Okay,” Niall bit his lip for a moment then looked at Harry with a small smile on his face “What have you been thinking?”

 

“Well, as you know, I'm not under contract with my label right now. My last album was the fifth and final of my contract. I was waiting until the new year before Louis and I met with the label to negotiate a new contract. Then I figured I'd start recording again by Spring/Summer.” Harry started.

 

“Right. I remember. You were excited about being home in London for practically a whole year by the time recording was finished and promotion would be ready to start up.” Niall nodded.

 

“Yes, well, I don't want to do that anymore. I don't want to negotiate a contract. I'll explain to the label I'm taking a break and assure them that I'll contact them again when I'm ready to get back to work. I won't move on to another label or anything. If they don't want to sign me again after a couple of years then...” Harry shrugged “...I'll go elsewhere.”

 

“Okay but you know we won't just be able to snap our fingers and magically make a baby appear right?” Niall looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yes Niall,” Harry rolled his eyes “For fucks sake. I know I'm not Harry Potter.”

 

Niall burst out laughing at Harry's comment, slapping his hand against the mattress “You could be if we painted a scar on your forehead and put me glasses on your face.”

 

“Oh my God!” Harry threw his hands up “We're having a serious conversation here, Niall. Could you stop joking?”

 

Niall stopped laughing and looked at Harry with raised eyebrows “Okay, since when can you not take a joke?”

 

“I can always take a joke,” Harry sighed “But, baby, this is really important to me okay? I want this so much.”

 

“Alright, okay. I'm sorry,” Niall squeezed Harry's hand “It's important to me too, darlin'. I promise.”

 

“Thank you,” Harry squeezed Niall's hand back “And I do know a baby won't magically appear but we do have the ball rolling at least. We talked with that adoption agency before we got married and our profile is out there. That lady, Mrs. Gibson, told us it could happen quickly or it could take years. I guess I'm hoping it happens sooner rather than later and I don't want to be working when it does.”

 

“What if you take a year off and it still hasn't happened? Are you going to take another year and then another year until you've taken five years off and start regretting leaving your career behind? You don't have to stop working, Harry. If a baby comes along while you're working, we'll make it work.” Niall assures him.

 

“How? We requested a new born, Niall. I'm not taking a new born baby on the road. He or she would have to stay home with you and then not only would you be left looking after our child while working a full time job, but I'd be missing important milestones in our babies life. I can't and won't do that.” Harry is adamant.

 

“Alright. Do you have a plan for what you'll do with your time off while we're waiting to hear from the agency?” Niall asked.

 

“I have a lot of plans. Like waking you up for work every morning with my mouth on your cock, then fucking you into the mattress, or you fucking me into the mattress, I'm not picky, before we shower together and I make you breakfast before you head out for the day. Then later, when you come home from work I'll have a romantic dinner made for us or maybe some nights you'll come home and find me in our bed with my favourite purple dildo so far up my-”

 

“Fuck!” Niall groaned and threw his body at Harry, pinning him to the mattress and kissing him senseless “Little minx.”

 

“You like my plans?” Harry asked, his lips moving over Niall's as he spoke “Your cock certainly does.”

 

“You're just askin' to be roughed up a bit, aren't ya?” Niall pressed down harder on top of Harry, his cock hard against Harry's thigh “You want me to fuck you? Tie you down for being cheeky?”

“Yeah,” Harry said sounding breathless, his body wriggling underneath Niall.

 

“Hmm,” Niall hums and gets up off of Harry to root around in their luggage cases on the floor. They didn't have their own cases anymore. Their clothes were all mixed together and it took Niall a moment to find what he was looking for “Want me to tie you up with two of your pretty green headscarves? The ones that bring out yours eyes?”

 

Harry nodded vehemently, his eyes wide as they follow Niall's movement.

 

“Then what do you want?” Niall asks while tying Harry's hands to the headboard “Hmm?”

 

Harry's breath hitches as Niall's fingers brush against his wrists while tying the scarves “Want- want you to mark me. Want to shower later and find your fingerprints on my hips.”

 

“Yeah?” Niall asks, climbing onto the bed and straddling Harry. He runs his hands up over Harry's chest, his calloused fingers making it just the right amount of rough “I think I can make that happen. Gotta be careful though don't I? Can't have your shirt riding up during your show and having everyone see those marks. We'd have some serious explaining to do, wouldn't we?”

 

Harry shook his head back and forth against the pillow “Do it wherever you want. I'll make sure it's covered.”

 

“Yeah, you would, wouldn't you?” Niall murmurs, rolling his hips down so that his hard cock brushes against Harry's, making them both moan “Because you're a good boy aren't you? Always do whatever I want. Never give me any trouble.”

 

Harry preens at the compliments, his hips bucking up to find friction for his cock.

 

“Ah ah ah. None of that now,” Niall presses more of his weight down on Harry so he can't move his hips “I'm gonna blow you now and you're not allowed to fuck my mouth. Keeps those hips down, yeah? Or I won't leave any marks.”

 

“Okay,” Harry swallows hard and nods his head fast “Okay. Yeah.”

 

With a sly smile, Niall scoots down Harry's body a bit so he can grab the base of Harry's cock in his hand. He guides the tip of Harry's cock to his lips, his eyes never leaving Harry's, and sucks it into his mouth, swirling his tongue all around the head. He lets go of Harry's cock with his hand, now that his cock is in his mouth, and grips Harry's hips tight, his thumbs digging into the skin just above Harry's pelvic bone and his other fingers pressing hard into the flesh of Harry's arse.

 

“Fuck,” Harry throws his head back against the pillows and curses. He loves this. Loves the feel of Niall's calloused fingers digging into his skin hard enough to leave marks while his tongue works magic over his cock. It was one of his favourite things to do during sex and Niall never failed to take care of him.

 

“You're doin' so good darlin',” Niall murmurs when he pops off to take a breath “Not moving those hips, just like I asked.”

 

Harry can only whimper in response as Niall sucks him in his mouth again and starts going down further, taking more of Harry's cock into his mouth while flattening his tongue, dragging it up the underside of Harry's cock. He moves up and down a few times, getting the feel of it without a hand at the base of Harry's cock. He doesn't want to have to let go of Harry's hips just yet.

 

When he finds a rhythm, he starts bobbing his head at a good pace, sucking in his cheeks to create good suction. Harry is babbling nonsense at this point, which only urges Niall on and he keeps going, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue until Harry yells he's close, then he pops off, gasping for air and staring down at his wrecked husband underneath him.

 

“Okay?” Niall checks in, removing a hand from Harry's hip to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“Fuck yes! I'm so close, Niall. Fuck me. Please fuck me.” Harry's voice has gone deeper and gravelly and the sound goes straight to Niall's cock, making him groan and grip himself through his boxers.

 

“Okay. I've got you, H. I'm gonna take care of you now,” Niall promises. He scoots his body back up over Harry so he can reach the lube and condoms on the bedside table, then scoots right back down, pushing Harry's legs further apart and kneeling in between them so he can finger Harry open.

 

He works fast, coating his fingers in lube and working them into Harry, spreading them and wiggling them around to make sure his husband is good and open. By the time he's sliding the condom down his cock and lubing up, Harry looks so wrecked, Niall's not sure either one of them will last long.

 

“Alright, H?” Niall asks one more time before he enters him.

 

“Yeah. Please, _God_ , please fuck me. Fuck me hard.” Harry begs, his head turned to the side pressing his cheek into the pillow.

 

Niall chuckles softly then leans up to kiss his husband on the lips as he guides the tip of his cock inside him. He keeps going, slow and steady, until he's balls deep and Harry is moaning into his mouth.

 

“Jesus,” Niall whispers against Harry's lips “Always feel so good, darlin' so fuckin' good.”

 

Harry tries to kiss Niall again but he's panting too much as Niall begins to move, fucking into him while digging his fingers into Harry's hips again. The sound of skin slapping against skin and the panting and groaning of both men, are the only sounds in the room until Harry murmurs Niall's name a few times to get his attention.

 

“What is it, darlin'? You okay?” Niall stops thrusting, staring down at Harry in concern.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I-I want to be untied now. Please. I need to touch you.” Harry says, looking into Niall's eyes.

 

Niall doesn't hesitate. He pulls out of Harry for a moment so he can reach the scarves and quickly unties them, setting Harry free. The minute he does, Harry wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him down into a hot, messy kiss, their tongues battling until they can't breathe anymore and they have to pull back for air.

 

Niall pushes back into Harry while they're panting for breath and starts moving again, fucking hard into Harry, their bodies sweating and sliding together. Harry's legs come up and wrap around Niall's back, his heels digging in to Niall's lower back while his fingers are scratching at Niall's upper back.

 

“Oh baby,” Harry moans “That's it. _God_ , fuck me just like that.”

 

“Yeah,” Niall gasps, his hips picking up speed “Fuck, Harry. Fuck.”

 

“Yes!” Harry half shouts when Niall thrusts harder and harder into his spot. His hips start to buck up, meeting Niall thrust for thrust until they're fucking so hard the bed is shaking and they're both panting so hard they can barely breathe.

 

“Harry!” Niall manages to call out as his hips keep pounding his cock into Harry “'m so close. Gonna come, babe. Gonna come.”

 

Harry's hips are moving frantically against Niall's and he wants to reach between them to touch his cock but it turns out he doesn't need to. The friction Harry's cock is getting against Niall's stomach and one last hard thrust into Harry's spot, send him over the edge and he's coming with a shout, his head thrown back against the pillow and his mouth opened in an 'o' shape.

 

“Fuck!” Niall curses, before he buries his head in Harry's neck and groans loudly as he fills the condom inside of Harry.

 

A whining sound leaves Harry's lips when Niall pulls out and ties the condom, laying it on the table to throw into the bin in the en suite later, then he collapses on top of Harry's sweaty body and peppers his face and lips with kisses.

 

“Well,” Harry says, a little smile on his lips “It's been a few days since we've been allowed to have sex again after your surgery. I think we just sufficiently made up for the abstinence.”

 

Niall laughs against Harry's mouth and rolls them so that they're both laying on their sides but still completely wrapped around each other “I think we did, yeah but then again, when hasn't the sex been hot between us? We're very compatible.”

 

“Yeah, we definitely are. In more ways than one.” Harry smiles and pulls Niall into a long, slow kiss.

 

They end up not going to sleep until three in the morning that night and Harry wakes up the next morning with a huge grin on his face and a few fresh bruises in places only he knew about.

 

 

They eventually finished their conversation the next night, with Harry explaining his other plans during his time off included writing for other artists and hopefully writing a bit with Ed. They'd always wanted to write together more but they're rarely in the same city or country at the same time so it hasn't worked out.

 

He also wanted to just relax, take long walks, go to yoga, maybe get a dog even. What he was most looking forward to, though, was taking care of Niall. He wanted to make him breakfast every morning and have dinner for him when he got home from work. He wanted to bring him lunch at his office, bake his favourite cookies when he wanted them. He just wanted to live a normal life, something he hadn't been able to do for ten years.

 

Niall cackled with laughter after Harry finished telling him everything. He cuddled into Harry on the bed and teased him mercilessly, calling him his domestic little bunny and Harry couldn't even complain, only smile wide because yeah, he wanted to be domestic. He wanted nothing in the world more.

 

Of course things didn't always go according to plan. Something Harry and Niall found out rather quickly while still in New York where Harry was set to be for ten days doing three shows, then promotion and shooting a music video during the remaining time there.

 

Apparently the Narry phenomenon taking over the world meant some people out there thought they'd cash in on Harry's success. Mostly it was some media outlets, especially the American tabloids, basically making up rumours to stir up controversy and sell their magazines and bring in subscriptions. Harry was used to that and he and Niall would sometimes see those magazines on newsstands and giggle at them because some of the things they make up are a bit crazy.

 

Then there are people in Harry's life who actually know him and want to sell stories or photos of him to make a quick buck. Those hurt the most. He was so upset when he got a call from his Mum, warning him about what an ex-boyfriend was trying to do.

 

His name was Adam and Harry dated him for five months when he was sixteen. They were young and stupid and thought it was a great idea to film themselves having sex. Neither one of them had much experience, having lost their virginity to each other only a month prior so when they watched the tape later and saw how uncoordinated they were, they laughed for hours then Adam said he would throw away the tape and that was that.

 

Well apparently he hadn't and Adam's mother was the one to contact Anne and let her know she overheard her son talking about it. She was disgusted by her son and let him have it but he said he didn't care, he was releasing the tape. His mother had been fond of Harry and didn't want this to happen to him so she called Anne and Anne called him immediately.

 

For awhile, Harry couldn't even speak, he was in so much shock. Niall was the one who found him in their hotel room looking pale and immediately demanded to know what was wrong. When Harry told him, Niall's face turned to stone, his eyes turning an icy blue and he went into protective mode like Harry had never seen him before. He told Harry to give him a few minutes and he would deal with it, then he contacted Harry's team of lawyers and made it very clear that if they didn't find some legal way to stop that tape from coming to light, every single one of them would be fired. Then he threw his phone down onto the table and started pacing back and forth, muttering and cursing under his breath while Harry sat on the couch watching him.

 

“The nerve of some fucking people!” Niall fumed “I'm going to break his fucking neck if he releases that tape.”

 

“God, Niall. You've got to stop,” Harry warned in his deep, slow voice.

 

“What?” Niall stopped abruptly, turning around to face Harry “Oh fuck. Shit! I'm sorry darlin'. You must be so upset right now and I'm being a prick, pacing around and getting angry.”

 

“No. I mean, I am upset that someone I once considered a friend would do this but, no, that's not why I told you to stop.” Harry said in a calm voice, his eyes never wavering from Niall's “I told you to stop because I know you woke up this morning not feeling very well but if you don't stop, I'm going to have to fuck you because you're so incredibly fucking hot right now.”

 

Niall's mouth dropped open slightly and the look he gave Harry was half 'are you crazy right now?' and half 'oh my God yes, let's fuck' “Some idiotic cunt is threatening to release a sex tape of you and you want to fuck me?”

 

“Well,” Harry drew out the word and tilted his head slightly “To be fair, I always want to fuck you. The feeling is just intensified at the moment because you look so hot when you're in protective mode. I love when you get protective of me and when you do, I can see you in the future, protecting our children and...well...protective Niall makes me hard.”

 

“Fuck feeling sick. I feel fine now,” Niall said breathlessly, then he practically jumped the few feet to the couch, crawling on top of Harry and straddling his lap “You can fuck me. You really should fuck me.”

 

Harry's hands slid up the back of his husbands shirt and he looked up at him with a sexy grin “You know...I love being a bottom. I never thought I'd ever want to top again until you asked me to fuck you a couple months ago. Now I can't get enough of it.”

 

“Glad you enjoy it,” Niall bent his head to nip at Harry's lips “I say we should spend the rest of our lives sharing getting fucked. What do you think?”

 

“I think...” Harry's hands slid down Niall's back and under the waistband of his jeans to cup his arse “...we should get naked so I can get inside that sexy little arse of yours. You sure you're feeling alright?”

 

“Mmm,” Niall hummed, mouthing along Harry's sharp jaw line “Was a bit stomach sick this morning but it's gone now.”

 

Harry squeezed Niall's arse, eliciting a low moan from his husband “We don't use condoms all the time. Maybe you're pregnant this time, hmm? We should google and see if there are any fan fictions about that.”

 

“Oh my God,” Niall threw his head back, cackling. Harry took the opportunity to attach his lips to Niall's neck, gently sucking over the freckles that stand out on his pale skin “Your poor fans. If they knew we read some of their stories they'd be mortified.”

 

“Nah,” Harry pulled back to look at Niall “Nothing to be mortified about. Some of them are really good. Top notch writing skills.”

 

“Mmmhmm, are you going to fuck me today then? Or are you waiting for tomorrow?” Niall looked down at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Cheeky,” Harry muttered, a small smile twitching on his lips. He pulled Niall closer to him and kissed him long and slow. They kissed for awhile, the intensity picking up as they went, their hands roaming over each others bodies, until they both pulled away breathless, and were both fully hard in their pants.

 

“Get naked,” Niall ordered through his heavy breathing. He extricated himself from Harry's lap, kissing him briefly before saying “'m gonna ride you right here on this couch. Gonna go grab the lube. Be naked when I get back.”

 

Harry groaned but nodded his head, his fingers quickly beginning to undo the buttons of his shirt. Niall laughed and took off for the bedroom, removing clothes as he went. When he returned to the living area of the suite, Harry was completely naked on the couch, his legs wide open and his hand moving up and down his hard cock.

 

“Now _that_ is a sight I could get used to seeing every single day,” Niall said, biting his lip to stifle the moan that was threatening to leave his mouth. His husband was gorgeous, all long limbs and toned muscles, his cock big and hard in his large, strong hand. Niall could stare at him all day long and still find it hard to believe Harry was his, that he got to touch and love him everyday.

 

“You should get used to it. You can have this everyday if you want. Will never say no to you.” Harry's voice was strained and full of arousal as he thumbed the head of his cock.

 

“Fuck,” Niall cursed, sliding his boxers quickly down his legs and moving to straddle Harry again. Once he did, he kissed him filthily then pressed the lube into Harry's hand, signalling him to open him up.

 

Harry got right to work, fingering Niall fast while they kissed passionately, full of tongue, teeth and a lot of panting. By the time he was three fingers deep, Niall was riding his fingers and the sight of it threatened to tip him over the edge with nothing but the friction of Niall's stomach rubbing against his cock to get him off. He reached for the condom Niall brought out, so they didn't get come all over the hotel couch, slid it down his cock quickly before he put some lube over the condom and adjusted Niall so he was kneeling right over Harry's cock.

 

The moment Niall sunk down on his cock, they both moaned loudly and Harry began to rock his hips immediately, not able to wait to see if his husband had adjusted. Apparently, Niall had, because he started lifting up off Harry's cock and slamming himself down every time Harry's hips pushed up, meeting him in the middle and _fuck_ , it was so good. So, unbelievably good.

 

“That's brilliant, darlin'” Niall panted, his hands gripping Harry's shoulders as he continued to slam down to meet Harry's cock “Keep going like that. Keep doing that. Want you to fuck me hard. Want everyone to see me walking stiff tomorrow and know exactly why I am. They'll know you fucked me good won't they? Because you're my husband and I'm yours and only you get to fuck me, yeah? Only you.”

 

“Niall!” Harry called out, sounding completely wrecked “Oh fuck, yes, yes, you're mine. Want everyone to see what we did today.”

 

“Yeah,” A throaty laugh bubbled up in Niall's throat as he rode Harry like a cowboy from Texas. “I love that everyone knows I get your cock all the time. Only me.”

 

Harry's hips were moving at a frantic pace now, as he fucked up into Niall, his hands gripping Niall's arse, his fingers digging in so hard they'd probably leave a bruise “Oh God, Niall. Niall. I'm so close. Gonna come soon. Want you to come with me. Are you close?”

 

“So close, darlin', so close,” Niall leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Harry's, his hand grabbing his own cock and jerking fast. “Come on, darlin', come for me. Want to feel you fill that condom up inside me.”

 

Harry groaned loudly, his hips stuttering for a moment, then he was coming hard into the condom, Niall's arse clenched tight around his cock as he let go, too, coming over his hand and onto Harry's abs with a loud cry.

 

“Jesus,” Niall cursed, his body falling forward to slump against Harry's. Harry wrapped his arms around his sweaty body and kissed him all over his face, his neck and his shoulder until they both calmed down and their breathing returned to normal.

 

“I love you,” Harry said quietly into Niall's ear “Thank you for looking out for me.”

 

“I love you, too,” Niall mumbled against Harry's shoulder “I'll always look out for you.”

 

Harry's lawyer called back the next day and let him know the situation was handled and the video would not be surfacing and would be handed over to Harry's team immediately to be destroyed. Harry didn't ask how it was done. He suspects his lawyer threatened to sue Adam for every penny he made from the video, plus damages but he also suspects there were probably a few _strong_ suggestions made to Adam that closely rode the line between legal and not legal so he didn't ask, just thanked his team for handling it and moved on with his life as if it never happened.

 

Of course it didn't stop there. They were still in New York when Harry got back to the hotel one night after his show, to find Niall sitting in a chair in the corner, in the dark except for one dim light coming from the lamp on the desk.

 

“Niall?” Harry was immediately worried, thinking something had happened with the paps or over eager fans while he was out. Niall has seen Harry's show so many times that he doesn't always go to every one. Tonight he went to see a baseball game, the Yankees were at home playing their rivals The Red Sox. He was really getting into baseball over the summer since they'd been in America and Harry was happy Niall could go and enjoy himself. He didn't expect his husband to sit around all night waiting for him to get off stage.

 

“Hey,” Niall called softly, his voice wavering a little.

 

“Baby,” Harry rushed across the room toward his husband, turning on another lamp so he could see him better “What's wrong? Are you hurt?”

 

“No,” Niall shook his head “I'm fine. Physically anyway.”

 

“What does that mean?” Harry asked, kneeling on the floor in front of Niall and taking his hands in his “You're scaring me.”

 

“I'm sorry,” Niall whispered, his eyes filling with tears “I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me.”

 

Harry's blood ran cold in his body as he looked at his husband struggling not to cry and looking completely terrified. Why would Niall think Harry would hate him? Nothing could make Harry hate him. “Can you tell me what happened?”

 

Niall nodded and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly “I was getting ready to go to the baseball game when Sean called me. Someone tracked him down through his parents in Ireland and got his number. She- she was looking for me but when she approached my parents they didn't give her anything, they thought she was just one of your fans trying to get to you through me. So she looked for Sean and found him. He recognized her name immediately when she told him. It had been years but he remembered her. She told him she desperately needed to find me but didn't tell him why. He told her he would call me and pass along her number but it was up to me if I called her or not. When he called me and told me I was confused. I hadn't talked to this girl since high school. I was confused as to why she'd want to find me. I figured it probably did have something to do with the fact I'm married to you but Sean said he didn't think so, she sounded scared and desperate to find him.”

 

“Okay,” Harry spoke slowly as he processed this information “So...you called her? I assume you knew her back in high school?”

 

“Yeah,” Niall whispered, a tear falling from his eye “I knew her. She- she's the one girl I ever had sex with, when I was sixteen and trying to come to terms with being gay. We were drunk at a party and just...did it. I don't remember all of it. Just enough to know I didn't like it and I was definitely one hundred percent gay. I never slept with another girl ever again obviously.”

 

“Niall,” Harry furrowed his brow as he looked up at his husband “Why would I be mad about that? I was well aware when I met you that you weren't some pure, innocent virgin. You were married before you met me! It's not a shock you had sex with other people.”

 

“That's not the shocking part,” Niall's voice quivered and two more tears fell from his eyes “I was drunk and had sex with her, not knowing she was apparently in love with me. I didn't know until a couple of weeks later when she asked me out and I had to apologize to her and explain I was gay. She was so angry, she slapped me and I never saw her again. Her family moved to Dublin a couple months later.”

 

“Yeah but...Niall, you didn't hurt her on purpose. You were confused and drunk. Lots of people hook up at parties when they're drunk. Is that supposed to make me think less of you or something? Because it doesn't”

 

Niall shook his head “She told me she found out three months later she was pregnant and didn't tell me because she was hurt and pissed off at me.”

 

“ _What?_ ” Harry's eyes popped out of his head and he ran a hand through his long hair nervously “Are you serious? She just contacts you fifteen years later and says 'Oh hey, I had your baby and didn't tell you because I was mad at you' what kind of bullshit is that? She's lying. Probably she has a kid and is using him or her to get money out of you.”

 

“That's exactly what I thought too. I laughed at her and told her to leave Sean alone and I wouldn't be contacting her again. I hung up but I couldn't stop thinking about it. Like, what would be her angle here Harry? She can tell me I fathered her child but she must know I'd demand a paternity test. Once the results came in and I saw she was lying, that would be it. She'd never get a penny from me. So why bother to lie about this? When it could easily be refuted? So an hour later I called her again and demanded some answers. She begged me to believe her, said she doesn't want money and she'd do anything I asked to prove she's telling the truth.”

 

“Niall,” Harry sighed “There is an angle here. Paternity tests take time, even if we pay to expedite it. So while we're waiting for the results, she gives interviews to every magazine she can, getting paid for her story until the results prove she lied. By the time the results come in, she could have made a hundred thousand pounds or more. We can't trust her.”

 

“I don't. Not completely. I told her I'd be getting a test and she agreed right away. I asked her what she wants if she doesn't want money and...she started crying and told me she's sick and there wouldn't be anyone to look after her child when she's gone. Her parents are dead, she has no siblings.” Niall explained.

 

“Oh my God, Niall,” Harry rolled his eyes “She's playing on your sympathies. There'll be a story about this in the Sun tomorrow, just you watch.”

 

“Harry...” Niall shook his head, wiping more tears away with his fingers “She said she'd send pictures as more proof. I gave her my e-mail address. I-I left my e-mail open. I think you need to have a look.”

 

Harry sighed again but did as Niall asked, picking up the I-pad on the table next to them and looking at the e-mail that Niall had left open “Oh my God.”

 

“Harry,” Niall sobbed “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me.”

 

“Oh my God,” Harry said again, his hands gripping the tablet as he slowly walked over to the couch to sit down before his legs gave out “I don't believe this.”

 

“I'm sorry,” Niall kept saying over and over again. He got up from his chair and came over to the couch, tentatively approaching Harry, afraid of what he was going to say.

 

“Niall,” Harry looked up at Niall when he approached “He- he's the _spitting_ _image_ of you when you were his age. How old is he? You were sixteen so he's got to be fourteen or fifteen?”

 

“Fifteen. Just turned two weeks ago.” Niall answered weakly, still not sure of Harry's reaction.

 

“Fuck,” Harry cursed, wiping a hand over his face, peaking out at the screen of the tablet through his fingers “He- those are your eyes Niall. I'd know those eyes anywhere. I look into them everyday. I fell in love with them the moment I first saw them. Those are _your_ eyes and his hair...it's the same colour as yours. Oh my God.”

 

“I agree with you. That's why I think she could be telling the truth. Obviously I'm still getting a paternity test but...” Niall's voice drifted off, his heart was pounding out of his chest as he waited to see what his husband would do.

 

“What's his name? Did she tell you his name?” Harry asked, his eyes never leaving the tablet.

 

“Rory. Rory Tristan O'Brien.”

 

“Rory.” Harry nodded then put the tablet down and stood up to face Niall, a slight smile on his face “Well, I think we need to get this test as quickly as possible because from the look of those pictures, we have a son, Niall and it sounds like he's going to need us pretty soon.”

 

“ _What?_ ” Niall stared at his husband in shock “Harry...what?”

 

“Baby,” Harry curled a hand around the back of Niall's neck and pulled him in so that their foreheads were pressed together “Can you look at those pictures and honestly think he's _not_ yours? I know I was pretty skeptical a few minutes ago but I can't really ignore what's staring me right in the face. That boy looks exactly like you. His picture could be sitting on the mantle in Maura's house right next to yours when you were his age and people would think you were twins. I mean...he's even got your crooked teeth like you had before you got them fixed.”

 

Niall barked out a laugh even though tears were streaming down his face “Yeah. Yeah he does have those teeth doesn't he?”

 

“He does and he's beautiful. He's got that same light in his eyes that you do.” Harry smiled.

 

Niall is quiet for a moment, still in shock from it all and amazed Harry isn't angry about it. He says as much when he speaks next “Why aren't you mad?”

 

“Mad about what? It's not like you've done anything wrong. You haven't had a child this whole time and didn't tell me about him. You didn't know. That's all there is to it. If you had known, you would have been there from the beginning. I have no doubt of that. So no, I'm not mad. I am concerned though. If he does turn out to be yours, are you going to be okay? This is a lot to take on, Niall. A lot to process.” Harry said, dropping his hand from Niall's neck and pulling him into a hug instead.

 

“I think so. It is a lot to process. I don't know if I'll sleep tonight. I just need to stay calm and take things one step at a time, one day at a time.” Niall's voice was muffled in Harry's shirt.

 

“Sounds like a good plan. You won't be alone, Niall. I'll be right here, whatever you need, I'll be right here. We'll get through this together. I know we didn't plan for this and it's a really big shock but we'll get through it. No matter what the test turns out to say, we'll get through it together.” Harry promises.

 

Niall holds on to Harry tighter, quietly sobbing into his shirt “I-I can't believe you. I heard you a few minutes ago, ya know. I heard you say 'we' might have a son. You never cease to amaze me. Just when I think you can't get anymore sweet and lovely you go and say something like that. Do you mean it? Truly?”

 

“'Course I did.” Harry pulls back from their hug to look Niall straight in the eye “If this boy is your son then he'll be my son too and I'll make sure he knows he can count on me for anything. I'll make sure he knows I want him and will love him just as much as you.”

 

Niall let out another little sob then laughed at himself, shaking his head and letting a big smile take over his face “I love you so much, Harry. I think we need to have sex now.”

 

“ _What?_ ” Harry asked with an incredulous laugh “Not that I don't want to but...”

 

Niall shrugged and slipped his hands down the front of Harry's jeans, palming his cock “You say me getting all protective turns you on. Well, you being all sweet and willing to accept this boy if he's mine, no questions asked, turns _me_ on.”

 

“Oh,” Harry moaned as his cock reacted to Niall's hand “Then do whatever you want to me. 'M not about to object.”

 

As it turned out neither one of them got much sleep that night so when Niall got out of bed the next morning, he let Harry sleep since he had a show in the evening, and went about figuring out what to do next. He ended up calling Harry's stepdad and telling him everything, including Harry's reaction to it all. He could have called his own lawyer or Harry's lawyers but he wanted someone he knew he could trust one hundred percent and Robin is family so it made sense for Niall to call him. He asked that Robin keep it to himself for now, wanting Harry to be able to explain this to his Mum himself. Robin agreed and took down the number Niall gave him for Kaetlyn, the woman claiming to have his son, and said he'd be in touch with Niall as soon as he set up a discreet location to have the test done and contacted Kaetlyn about it with a time and place to bring the boy in for a cheek swab.

 

When Harry finally wakes up, it's just after noon and he walks out of the bedroom in nothing but his boxers, yawning with his arms over his head stretching. Normally Niall would be staring at his husband and drooling but this time he didn't look up, unable to take his eyes off his tablet.

 

“Hey,” Harry walks up behind the couch where he's sitting and wraps his arms around Niall's neck, kissing his cheek “You okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Niall tips his head back against the back of the couch, smiling up at Harry “She sent more pictures. I was just looking at them.”

 

“Yeah? Let's see them then,” Harry smiles and walks around the couch sitting down and pulling a squawking Niall into his lap.

 

“Okay,” Niall says, moving his arse around in Harry's lap to get comfortable. He scrolls through the e-mail he already has open and clicks on the links to open up the pictures “Um she wrote a little bit about the pictures. This one is from two weeks ago, on his birthday. I guess he's quite the popular little lad because he went to play laser quest with ten of his friends.”

 

“Of course he's popular! Just look at that smile. He lights up just like you do. He probably makes friends with everyone he meets.” Harry says, a huge grin on his face.

 

“Do you think?” Niall bites his lip trying to tamp down his excitement. He's trying so hard not to get ahead of himself because they haven't done a test yet but like Harry said, he can't deny what he sees right in front of his face.

 

“Yeah. I do think,” Harry kisses his cheek again “Come on! Next picture please!”

 

“Okay, okay,” Niall chuckles “You're more excited than I am.”

 

“I'm not. You're just keeping a lid on your excitement but I know you, you're excited. I know why you're trying not to get too excited but...if this isn't your son then we need to have a conversation with your brother or your dad because he's practically your clone.” Harry says, laughing.

 

“Oh my God,” Niall snorted “Do you realize you just suggested me Da may have gotten a sixteen year old girl pregnant?”

 

“Oh,” Harry's eyes widen for a moment “Yeahhhhh maybe we don't tell Bobby about this, hmm?”

 

“Don't worry, we won't because I want to keep my husband and he'll kill you for sure.” Niall cackles.

 

“Okay, okay,” Harry rolls his eyes “Back to the pictures please.”

 

“Okay,” Niall clicks on another link “This is him playing footie. He's on a footie team, H. Just look at him in his kit!”

 

“Oh God, here we go” Harry smirks and pinches Niall's belly “We'll have a footie player in our house. The two of you will never shut up about Football. There'll be gross, dirty socks and kits all over my laundry room. I can smell it now.”

 

“It'll be brilliant won't it? My God Harry. I've always wanted a son or daughter who's interested in Football.” Niall gushes.

 

“And now you will. I really think you will, Niall. I think the test is just a formality at this point.” Harry says.

 

Niall chews on his bottom lip, his cheeks flushing red “Is it weird that I didn't even know about this twenty four hours ago yet now I...I really want it to be true?”

 

“Nah, it's not weird. I always knew you were meant to be a dad. It just might happen a bit sooner than you thought.” Harry says, shrugging his shoulders.

 

Niall kisses him gratefully then they spend the next half an hour looking at the pictures while Niall fills Harry in on what he spoke to Robin about. Harry assures Niall he's okay with the fact that Niall chose Robin and says he's going to wait to tell his Mum until they have the official results.

 

From there, everything returns to normal. Harry does his show that night, Niall watches, then they move on to the next city while they wait to hear from Robin.

 

They hear from him three days later.

 

“So Niall, I've set everything up for you. I spoke with Kaetlyn, she explained she has lived in London for three years now so I found a private lab to do the test. They're very discreet. I made an appointment for her to bring the boy in for a cheek swab. They're going in two days. Like you, she wants to get this done as soon as possible. As for you, you don't have to come home. I had a look at Harry's schedule and you'll be in Boston in two days. I've arranged for you to have a cheek swab from there. You won't have to go to a lab where paps might see you, they'll come to you. I have a number I will text you and when you're in Boston just call and they'll come straight away. Once they do the swab, the tech will seal it and bring it back to the lab where it will be shipped over night to London. The lab in London will do the testing and you should have results in three weeks.”

 

“Wow. Okay. Okay. This is good. We'll be back in London in three weeks, before Harry starts touring Europe.” Niall says.

 

“Right. The results will be delivered to your home by messenger. Do you want me to take care of the costs? It'll cost a bit but I knew you wanted everything done quickly and discreetly so I figured you wouldn't care about the costs.” Robin says.

 

“No. I'll just write a check or something.” Niall says.

 

“Niall,” Harry snorts from beside him “What difference does it make? Our money is all tied up together now. We have joint bank accounts, we're married, let my business manager take care of it all. Robin will contact him with all the costs.”

 

“That was my plan,” Robin says cheerfully.

 

“Alright,” Niall nodded to himself “Go ahead then.”

 

“Alright. The both of you take care now, okay? Take it easy. We'll have this all figured out soon enough.” Robin assures them.

 

Soon enough seems to take forever, in Niall's opinion. Harry finishes the American leg of his tour and they fly home for a break before the European leg. Niall can't sit still, though, pacing around everyday trying and failing to keep busy until he gets the results. Harry does his best to distract him which means sex and lots of it. It works of course but even they can't have sex twenty-four hours a day so the rest of the time Niall is anxious and about ready to pop out of his skin when the day comes when there's someone at the gate and Niall looks at the camera to see it's a messenger. He calls out to Harry then shoves a pair of trainers on his feet that are too big, which means they're probably Harry's, yet still manages to run down the drive to the gate, accepting the envelope through the slats and signing the clipboard for the man.

 

When he gets back up the driveway, Harry is standing in the doorway waiting for him and he grabs Niall by the arm, pulling him into the house and closing the door behind him, wrapping him up in his arms and kissing his neck to try and keep him calm. “Are you ready?”

 

Niall nods his head even though his heart is beating rapidly and his palms are sweaty. He rips into the envelope, right there in the foyer, not even realizing he's holding his breath until he reads the results and he lets out the breath in a loud rush. He can't speak, can barely breath as tears sting his eyes and threaten to spill over. He shoves the letter at Harry and he reads it quickly, whooping loudly when he does “I knew it, Niall! I knew it would be a match. I knew it! You're a _dad_ , baby. A dad!”

 

“Oh my God,” Niall says, trying to suck in air and breathe properly “Oh my God. I'm a dad. I have a _son_.”

 

“You do, you really do and he's so lovely.” Harry says, a huge smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

 

“We have a son,” Niall gestures between he and Harry “We- Harry are you still okay with that?”

 

“More than okay, baby. I'm so excited. I can't wait to meet him!” Harry is practically jumping up and down in their foyer and Niall couldn't love him anymore.

 

After that, they have to decide what to do and where to go from here. They take a few days to let it sink in, then Niall calls Kaetlyn to ask if she got the results. She says she did and asks if her and Niall could meet for coffee or lunch, whatever is good for him, so they can talk. He agrees but asks if she'd like to come to their house. He wants Harry to be there but he's aware that paps or fans could recognize Harry no matter how discreet they are and he doesn't want anyone to overhear a conversation this serious and important. She says she understands and will come over whenever he wants her to. They decide it'll be during the day while Rory is at school and after Niall gives her the address, they settle for ten the next morning and that was that. Things were on the move.

 

The buzzer at the gate sounds at exactly ten the next morning and Harry sends Niall off to answer it with a kiss while he stays in the kitchen making tea for them all. Niall checks the camera before he opens the gate and sees a woman all by herself. He barely recognizes her now that she's fifteen years older and she looks a bit sick, which is to be expected, but it's definitely her, Kaetlyn O'Brien, so he buzzes her in and goes to the front door to wait for her to walk up the drive.

 

When she comes in to view, Niall walks to meet her, nodding his head at her and saying “It's good to see you again.”

 

She smiles tiredly at him as they reach the front door and he let her in, telling her it's fine to leave her shoes on “That's kind of you. After what I've done I would be happy to stand here while you yell at me.”

 

Niall shook his head, a frown on his face “That won't do any good. It won't change anything. What's done is done. I think we need to just move forward and sort everything out for Rory's sake.”

 

Kaetlyn nodded firmly, her tiny hands clutching her hand bag.

 

“Um. My husband is in the kitchen. He's making tea. Would you like some? We could talk in there.” Niall offers.

 

“Yes, please. Tea would be great. One of the things I can eat or drink that doesn't disagree with me.” She says softly and Niall doesn't know what to say, how to react because he can't imagine what she's going through. So he keeps his mouth shut until they get into the kitchen and Harry greets them with a smile.

 

“This is my husband, Harry. Harry this is Kaetlyn, Rory's Mum,” Niall says kind of awkwardly.

 

The smile doesn't waver from Harry's face as he shakes her hand and welcomes her to their home. He motions for her to have a seat at the table then arranges tea for the three of them and Niall can't help but give him a grateful smile over the top of Kaetlyn's head.

 

“Thank you,” Kaetlyn says, gesturing toward her cup of tea “I guess there's not really any reason we shouldn't just dive right in and talk about this. Time is not something I have a lot of these days.”

 

“I'm sorry,” Niall swallows thickly and reaches for Harry's hand under the table “I wish you didn't have to go through any of this.”

 

“I know,” Kaetlyn nodded “You were a kind boy back then and I expect you're a kind man now. If I wasn't such a brat I would have seen you weren't a bad person. I was such a stupid child back then. I had myself convinced you hurt me on purpose. I want you to know I'm sorry for my behaviour. It doesn't change anything and I don't expect you to forgive me. I just want you to know I mean it. They're not empty words. I was hurt and humiliated, convinced I was in love with you when we barely even knew each other except for a few chats in the halls at school. Then when I finally got my head out of my arse and realized I was the one in the wrong, years had passed and I was too much of a coward to look for you. I'm just so sorry.”

 

“I believe you. I believe that you're sorry and I appreciate your apology. If you're looking for forgiveness I don't know if I can give you that right now. I accept your apology though.” Niall tells her truthfully “Do you- I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be cruel here but, can you tell me about your illness? How long you have?”

 

“Not much to tell really. I don't want to waste time talking about me. I have leukemia, I moved us here three years ago for better treatment, things were going good for awhile but the cancer has come back and it's aggressive this time. It's hard to pin down how long I have. My Doctor said six months but who can really know for sure? I could be dead in three months, or next week, it's all so uncertain. That's why I want to get things done quickly. You- now that you have proof that my son is yours, will you look after him? Please will you take care of him for me?” Kaetlyn asks, her eyes filling with tears.

 

“Yes, of course yes. He's my son. I don't even know him yet but I love him. I stare for hours at his pictures, memorizing every inch of his face. I want nothing more than to get to know him and give him a good, stable, life.” Niall assures her, reaching over and covering her small hand with his own.

 

“That goes for me too,” Harry adds “I can't wait to meet him either and I promise you I'll be here for your son and for Niall, always. I'll love him as if he were my own. I think I can speak for Niall as well when I say we'll do everything we can to make sure he knows he's safe and welcome here in this house and that we love him. We'll take good care of him. You have my word on that.”

 

“Well,” Kaetlyn laughs a little as she wipes the tears from her face “You're even more dreamy in person than you are on the telly, Harry.”

 

“He has his moments!” Niall quips, and turns to grin at his husband.

 

“Heyyyyyy.” Harry pouts “I'm always dreamy.”

 

Kaetlyn laughs loudly, her hand coming up to smack over her mouth to stifle it “You two are really good together. You look really happy. I can tell already I won't have any reservations about leaving Rory with you. When my time comes, I'll be at peace knowing he's with you.”

 

The three of them are quiet for a long moment after that, Kaetlyn's words laying heavy in the air and really resonating with Harry and Niall.

 

“Um, so,” Kaetlyn breaks the silence, stopping briefly to sip on her tea “If it's alright with you, can we get started on the legalities right away? Like I said, I could have six months or I could go next week and I don't want to die without Niall having legal rights to his son. Rory would end up in foster care until you prove he's your son and even though you have the paternity test to prove it, the paperwork and red tape would take forever and I don't want him in foster care for one second.”

 

“Of course,” Niall quickly agrees “We'll get started on it right away. We'll call our lawyer as soon as we're done here.”

 

“Thank you. Really, from the bottom of my heart. After what I did to you I didn't know what to expect. I don't deserve your kindness but I'm glad for it.” Kaetlyn says.

 

“Can I ask...does my son hate me?” Niall asks quietly, flinching when he hears Harry gasp beside him.

 

“No!” Kaetlyn says emphatically, shock evident on her face “Why would he hate you?”

 

“Well...you weren't exactly happy with me. You didn't even tell me he existed so it's reasonable to think you didn't have anything nice to say about me to our son, isn't it?” Niall states bluntly.

 

“That's fair. I can understand why you'd think that. He doesn't hate you though. I've never once bad mouthed you. If he hates anybody, it's me. He's quite angry with me at the moment.” Kaetlyn admits.

 

“Okay,” Niall raises an eyebrow “Two questions then. One, what did you tell him about where I was all this time and two, why is he angry with you.”

 

“Well,” Kaetlyn flinched “I told him he didn't have a father because his father was dead. It's the only lie I've ever told my son and I've been ashamed of myself ever since it left my mouth. As for why he's angry with me, well, like I said, except for that one lie, I'm always honest with my son so when I found out I wouldn't recover this time I sat him down and was completely honest with him about it. I also told him about you. I told him I lied and that you're very much alive, you just don't know about him. That's why he's angry.”

 

“Christ!” Niall cursed “You told him I was _dead_. Why would you do that?”

 

“I panicked. When he got old enough to ask about you, I blurted that out, not wanting to tell him it's my fault he doesn't have a father. I'm not proud of it. Like I said, I'm ashamed of myself but I can't change it now. I can only hope he'll forgive me.”

 

“So...what does he say about everything? Is he okay?” Niall asks anxiously.

 

Kaetlyn smiled softly and nodded “He is. He's upset but he'll be okay. He's a sweet boy, so smart. He's so mature for his age. I always joke he's more mature than a forty year old sometimes. He's calm and he's rational so even though he's upset with me, he still understood everything. He knows I'm dying and he knows I went looking for you and found you. Do you know what he said? He said what I did wasn't fair to you. It wasn't fair you didn't know about him for fifteen years. He said it wasn't fair to him either and he's right. I can't deny it.”

 

“What does he know about me now?” Niall asks.

 

“Still not a lot. He knows your name is Niall and that you're a good man who would have been there if you'd known about him. I didn't show him pictures of you or anything. I wanted to wait until we spoke so you could decide what you want to tell him, how you want to introduce yourself. Of course I'll tell him whatever you want me to, with your permission.”

 

“Does he want to meet me?” Niall asks, nervously.

 

“He does. Very much so. He's scared though. He won't admit it but I know my son. I think he's a bit anxious, wondering what you'll think of him, if you'll like him, be proud of him. No matter how mature he is, he is still just a kid and he has all the same fears and insecurities any child would have. I have no doubt he'll be eased of all his worries the moment he meets you though.”

 

“God,” Niall rests his head in his hands “I have the same fears. Wondering if he'll like me, be happy to have me as his father. I just want everything to be okay for him. Losing you will be so hard for him. I just want to be there for him and help him as much as I can.”

 

“And you will. You'll be great,” Kaetlyn assures him “Do you want to set up a meeting for this weekend? We can take it slow. Maybe meet in a park somewhere. He loves Football and I think it'll make him feel comfortable to kick the ball around a bit.”

 

“Yeah,” Niall nodded enthusiastically “I play footie with my mates all the time. If he'll let me, maybe we could kick the ball around a bit together. Get used to each other first, before we do much talking.”

 

“That sounds really good. He'll love that. If you can play football, you're okay in his book,” Kaetlyn laughed.

 

“Alright well you have my number. Anytime is fine for me. Talk to Rory and make sure it's okay with him then text or call me to let me know the plan.” Niall says.

 

“Okay. I will. If there's anything you need from me, you know how to reach me. I can send you more pictures later if you'd like? Baby pictures and some of him growing up. I'm not short on pictures that's for sure.” Kaetlyn says with a smile.

 

“Absolutely. I would love all the pictures you can give me. He's just beautiful Kaetlyn. So, so special.” Niall says with watery eyes.

 

“He is,” Kaetlyn agrees “He really is.”

 

Kaetlyn leaves shortly after, refusing Harry's offer of a ride home. She said she wants to enjoy being able to get around before the time comes when she can't anymore. Harry and Niall respect her wishes and Niall says he'll see her on Saturday before he closes the front door and rests his forehead against it, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly.

 

“Alright?” Harry stands behind him, a comforting hand resting on his back.

 

Niall turns around and wraps his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him close and burying his face in Harry's neck “I'm okay. Just a lot happening, a lot going through my mind, a lot to figure out.”

 

“We'll talk through it together. Whatever you need, baby. All you have to do is ask.” Harry says, pressing a kiss to Niall's temple.

 

“I know. You're amazing, H. Best husband in the world. Truly. I don't know what I'd do without you.” Niall says sincerely.

 

“Mmm,” Harry hums “Husband of the year am I?”

 

“Husband of the century I think,” Niall tips his head back, smiling at his husband.

 

“I want that in writing. I want that on a shirt. Yes, I'm making t-shirts with that on it. I'll wear one every show. The whole audience will see it.” Harry teases.

 

“Ya know what? I'll make them for you because it's true. You're- you're just everything. Harry and I love you so much.” Niall says, looking Harry directly in the eye “So much.”

 

“I know,” Harry smiles fondly at Niall “I love you just as much. That's why this is so easy for me. When we found out you might have a son, there was never any doubt in my mind that I would love him and want to take care of him with you. We're going to be good. I'm sure there'll be some bumps along the way while the three of us get to know each other but in the end, we'll be okay.”

 

“Thank you. When you say it, I believe it,” Niall says “Now I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. I was so nervous I barely slept last night and really it's been hard to sleep ever since that night in New York when I first heard from Kaetlyn. I think after I speak to Robin I'll have a nap. If you don't have any work to do, would you join me?”

 

“No work. I am free to cuddle with my husband,” Harry giggles “But you go on ahead and I'll call Robin to tell him to get the ball rolling, okay? Don't argue with me either. Go warm up the bed and I'll be up in five minutes.”

 

“Alright, I won't argue but you have to kiss me.” Niall smirks up at Harry, biting his lip because he knows it turns Harry on.

 

“No problem. Love kissing you,” Harry murmurs as he dips his head down and slowly fits his lips over Niall's, kissing him soft and slow until Niall is pressing his whole body up against Harry's and whining in the back of his throat.

 

“I think,” Niall whispers against Harry's lips “Maybe we can fit in a blowie before we fall asleep, yeah? Really wanna blow you.”

 

“Fuck!” Harry curses, then kisses Niall again, his tongue eagerly licking into Niall's mouth “Fuck. You tell me that when I'm about to call my stepfather? I'm half hard right now.”

 

“I know, I can feel it,” Niall laughs “I guess you'll have to be quick then and I'll be waiting for you upstairs.”

 

Harry made a noise that sounded a lot like a growl and said “I'll send a quick text!” Then he whipped his phone out of his back pocket and his fingers were flying over the screen, the sound of Niall's laughter as he ran up the stairs, like music to his ears.

 

 

It was Friday night when Niall had a bit of a breakdown. Harry had been out tending to a few work things and when he came home he found Niall sitting on the couch with his legs pulled up against his chest and tears running down his cheeks. Harry's heart practically stopped in his chest as his eyes raked over Niall's body, looking to see if he was physically hurt in any way. When he didn't see any injuries, he dropped his keys on the floor right where he stood and ran over to Niall, kneeling on the floor in front of him and reaching out for his hands “Baby? What's wrong? What's happened?”

 

“Nothing. Nothing,” Niall shook his head and wiped the tears from his face with one hand “I'm okay.”

 

“No you're not, Niall. You don't just sit around crying for no reason. In fact you hardly ever cry. You have to be really, really upset for something to make you cry. Come on, talk to me. What is it?” Harry asked softly.

 

Niall tugged on Harry's hand and motioned for him to get up off the floor. Harry obliged and sat next to him on the couch, wrapping an arm around Niall's shoulders and pulling him close “I'm meeting my son tomorrow.”

 

“Yes. I thought you were happy about that though?” Harry sounded confused.

 

“I am! Of course I am. I'm nervous but I can't wait to meet him. I just- I was sitting here looking at all the pictures Kaetlyn sent me and I started thinking...Harry, he's fifteen. _Fifteen._ I've missed fifteen years. I've missed everything and now I'll get like, four years with him before he's off to uni. I just- it just hurts ya know? It fucking hurts. He's my son and I didn't even get to hold him when he was a baby, I didn't get to see him walk or talk for the first time. I missed everything!” Niall started crying again.

 

“Oh baby,” Harry held Niall tighter and kissed his forehead tenderly “I can't even imagine how that feels but maybe try thinking of this a different way. Don't think about what you missed, think about what you'll gain. You'll be there to get him through the rest of his teenage years, through puberty and the raging hormones that'll probably make him moody and make us want to ring his neck” Harry laughed softly “You'll be there when he has his first serious girlfriend or boyfriend, when he learns to drive, when he graduates high school and uni if he chooses to go. You'll see him grow into a man and get married one day and then you'll be there when he has children and you'll get to hold them. You'll get to hold your grandchildren and love them and nurture them from the very beginning like a good grandpa does. Think about those things, not what you missed. Concentrate on making good, happy memories with him and even though you missed the first fifteen years, you'll hopefully be around for the next sixty.”

 

“Sixty?” Niall snorted “I'll be ninety-two. Or did you forget I just turned thirty-two two weeks ago.”

 

“Forget? Do you honestly think that night is forgettable? We got drunk then stumbled around the hotel room knocking things over and fucking on every surface. No, I didn't forget.”

 

Niall threw his head back, cackling loudly, Harry watching him with a huge grin on his face “That was a rather large hotel bill I bet. Surprised your label had nothing to say.”

 

“They probably did. Louis handles everything. He probably yelled at them or threatened them. They're terrified of him.” Harry states in a matter of fact tone.

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Niall laughs loudly again “Thank you, by the way. You always know what to say to cheer me up. I needed to hear all of that. You're right. I need to focus on the future and make memories with him now. Hopefully some really good ones.”

 

“You will. You definitely will.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again for reading this series. It means a lot to me. Please tell me what you think in the comments section and I hope you stay tuned for Part Four when Niall gets to meet his son for the first time. Also to find out how Harry, Niall and Rory get on as a family and of course...there will be Narry babies!


End file.
